Un élève trop différent
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: Elle est professeur d'anglais. Lui il est élève dans la même école. Va-t-elle résister à l'envie de goûter au fruit défendu? ou va-t-elle y céder?
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidement a Chinomiko.**

**Mais le reste vient de mon imagination.**

* * *

**« Il arrive un moment dans la vie où l'on devient officiellement un adulte,  
Tout à coup, on a le droit de voter, de boire, ...  
Tout à coup on attend de vous que vous soyez responsable, sérieux, ...  
On vieillit, tout simplement,  
Mais devient-on vraiment adulte ? »**

* * *

Cette année une nouvelle école et des nouveaux élèves, donc un nouveau défi pour moi.  
J'ai été mutée dans cet établissement "Sweet Amoris". Ils avaient besoin d'une nouvelle prof d'anglais et j'étais là. Effectivement j'ai un CDI, ce qui est une bonne chose, car c'est le premier que j'ai, avant je ne faisais que les remplacements. En plus de ça, le trajet en voiture jusqu'à ce nouvel emploi n'est que de 25 minutes. Beaucoup de gens se demanderont pourquoi je suis contente alors que le trajet semble plutôt long, moi je leurs dirais qu'après avoir remplacé une prof pendant 6 mois ou il fallait que je fasse 1h45 minutes de voiture, 25 minutes ne me semblent pas si longs que ça. J'habite en colocation avec une très bonne amie à moi, donc oui je n'ai aucun mec et à vrai dire je n'en cherche pas, je me sens pleinement épanouie toute seule, même si des fois les câlins me manquent un peu. Parlons de ma colocataire justement, elle travaille à des heures complètement irrégulières. Elle travaille dans un hôpital comme infirmière. Elle aime son métier, je suppose que c'est pour ça que la semaine elle est souvent là-bas. Emilie est une jeune fille mince de partout, châtain clair aux yeux marron. Très travailleuse et rigoureuse. C'est donc seule que je me réveillai, mangeai et me préparai dans l'appartement. Anxieuse pour ce premier jour qui allait être décisif pour moi. Me regardant dans la glace une dernière fois avant de partir, mes cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon roux, j'étais légèrement maquillée, principalement aux niveaux des yeux, du noir pour renforcer la couleur vert-gris qui en ressort. Habillée plutôt simplement, un legging qui est à la mode depuis peu et qui est agréable à porter, des bottes noires, et un haut des plus banal de couleur gris. Je veux paraître sévère mais pas trop. Aussi, il faut que les élèves voient que j'ai confiance en moi pour ne pas qu'ils s'en servent pour me détruire, comme c'est déjà arrivé à une de mes collègues. Je suis très différente en cours et en dehors, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, mettre un masque quand je vois mes élèves. Qui me fait paraître intransigeante, confiante, mais tout de même cool quand on ne me fait pas trop chier. En vrai, je ne suis pas vraiment comme ça. Quand j'arrive devant le lycée que j'ai déjà visité avant la rentrée, je prends une grande inspiration, prends mon sac et pars vers la salle des professeurs. Je suis l'une des premières à être là. Je me pose sur une chaise et regarde si j'ai bien tout pris. Quand tout le monde est là, la directrice nous donne nos emplois du temps et les classes qu'on a en plus des salles où l'on va donner nos cours. Moi qui pensais être professeur principal pour ma première année, j'ai de la chance quand je me rends compte que non. La directrice est très compréhensive en m'expliquant que vu mon jeune âge, il ne faudrait mieux pas que je le sois pour l'instant. Du coup, je ne commence les cours qu'à 10h10. Je range tous les papiers qu'on a reçus dans des feuilles plastiques. Je prends mes écouteurs et mets de la musique dans mes oreilles pour me détendre en me répétant ces mots dans ma tête "toujours garder la tête haute", "parler d'une voix ferme et assurée", "ne pas être trop froide, et ne pas leur faire croire que je suis leur pote". Quand arrive l'heure, je vais dans ma classe un peu plus tôt et marque mon nom de famille sur le tableau. Ma classe de Seconde 1 est là. Pour le premier cours, je leur demande de m'écrire sur une feuille tout un tas de paperasse, pour l'instant ils ne se connaissent pas beaucoup donc ils n'osent pas me tester. Mais ça arrivera à un moment et je serais prête à leur prouver qu'il ne faudra mieux pas m'affronter. Ça se passe très bien. Tout comme la Seconde 6 qui arrive après. J'attends surtout de voir comment se passeront les cours quand j'aurais vraiment commencé pour ne plus m'inquiéter. Le midi au self je rencontre un autre professeur, elle est prof de sport et s'appelle Kim. Une Métisse qui a du caractère et qui me plait. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les autres professeurs, ils sont gentils mais bon ils ont le double de mon âge, ça c'est sûr. En plus ça me rappelle trop quand j'étais élève et ça me met mal à l'aise, je n'arrive pas à les voir comme des collègues. Enfin je suppose que je vais m'y habituer avec le temps. L'après-midi je découvre mes trois autres classes de seconde. Je rentre satisfaite de ma journée mais me rappelle bien vite qu'il ne faut pas que je me repose sur mes lauriers. Le lendemain matin, je commence à 9 heures et me lève donc plus tard. J'ai encore une classe de seconde. Mais j'ai, après une classe de terminale. Ça veut dire qu'ils se connaissent entre eux et qu'ils vont donc me tester. C'est évident, je faisais la même chose quand j'étais en première et en Terminale. Ce que j'appréhendais arriva, mais je sus garder mon calme et les remettre à leur place. Tout en leur donnant une bonne impression de moi. Finalement, tout se passa bien pour celle-là. Je mangeai avec Kim le midi. J'eus deux cours avec deux classes de seconde et lus tous les papiers que les élèves m'avaient donnés pendant mon heure de trou. Ma dernière classe de la semaine allait bientôt arriver. La terminale S. Je les entendais arriver et ouvris ma porte pour qu'ils puissent tous entrer. Je commençai à faire l'appel comme à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle classe arrivait et essaya d'ancrer les prénoms plus les visages dans ma tête.

**-Castiel Leclair?**

Aucune réponse ne fut donnée, je le mis donc dans les absences et alla poser le tout devant la porte.  
Ce n'est que quelques minutes après que quelqu'un entra dans ma classe sans frapper. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, et au regard gris nuageux.

**-Je suis en retard**  
**-Je pense que tout le monde l'avait remarqué répliquai-je, vous auriez pu frapper avant d'entrer. je suppose?**  
**-Ouais c'est moi.** Dit-il d'un ton indifférent  
**-Pour cette fois je veux bien passer l'éponge, mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Veuillez me rapporter la feuille des absents sur le mur.**

Je le regardai avec insistance. Je lui avais montré que tout pouvait bien se passer avec moi s'il ne me cherchait pas, sans pour autant me rabaisser a lui. Pour cela que je lui demandais de me rapporter la feuille d'absence, je le testais moi aussi. Je le vis réfléchir quelques instants, il estima sûrement que de faire chier le premier jour n'était pas une bonne idée. Il me rapporta donc la feuille en me disant:

**-Trop aimable**  
**-Vous pouvez allez vous asseoir.** Dis-je d'un ton neutre

Je continuai donc mes explications sous l'œil des autres élèves, certains essayant de me tester comme je m'y attendais. Mais j'aurais juré que ce dénommé Castiel l'aurait fait alors qu'en fin de compte il n'a rien dit du cours. Cette semaine était finie, je retournai donc chez moi le cœur léger. Emilie n'était toujours pas rentrée à cette heure-ci, je mangeai donc seule en regardant la télévision.

Le vent frais du matin caressait mes joues rougies par l'effort. De la sueur coulait le long de mon dos et sur mes tempes. Une musique entraînante était dans mes oreilles pour continuer d'aller à une allure rapide. Je m'arrêtai devant la ligne d'arrivée et regarda Emilie courir avec difficulté. Elle se posta devant moi en crachant ses poumons et je souris en lui passant une bouteille d'eau quand on arriva dans l'appartement.

**-Je t'avais dit que si tu continuais à louper nos joggings du samedi matin, t'allais galérer.**  
**-Je te crois maintenant, mais bon j'ai plein de boulot aussi à l'hôpital donc c'est chaud. Et sinon avec tes élèves ça c'est bien passé ?**  
**-Ça peut aller, j'ai repéré certains élèves qui pourraient me poser problème mais pour l'instant ça peut aller.**  
**-Tant mieux alors.**

Après cette discussion nous allâmes prendre notre douche.


	2. Chapitre 2

**"Il y a des moment ou rester fort n'est plus possible."**

* * *

Deux semaines sont passées. Et pour l'instant tout se passe bien, mais ce n'est que le début d'année, il ne faut pas que je baisse la garde. J'ai remarqué par contre que beaucoup d'élèves se sont teints les cheveux dans cet établissement, est-ce à la mode? Très bonne question. J'ai aussi su qu'il ne faut jamais être dans les parages quand la directrice perd son chien dans le lycée. Sinon t'es juste bonne à te faire engueuler et en prime d'aller chercher le clébard dans tout l'établissement. J'entretiens de bonnes relations avec Kim, la seule d'ailleurs avec qui je peux rester sans me faire chier, me sentir de trop ou mal à l'aise. J'observe d'un œil attentif celui qui a les cheveux rouges, sentant qu'il ne restera pas tranquille très longtemps. Et j'avais bien raison de penser à ça. Dans mes cours je parle en général qu'en Anglais à part quand je dois expliquer certaines choses. C'est donc tout naturel que je dis d'une voix forte pour réveiller Castiel qui était couché sur sa table :

**\- Monsieur Leclair, il ne vous dérange pas de dormir pendant ma classe?**

Tout d'abord il leva sa tête avec mécontentement, ensuite il me regarda d'un air de dire "quoi?"

**-Elle vient de te demander si ça te dérangeait pas de dormir en plein cours.**

Dit Melody, une jeune fille intelligente, mais qui devrait se mêler de ses affaires.

**-Merci Melody, mais je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé de lui traduire ce que je viens de dire, me retournant vers Castiel, alors ?**  
**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça dérange quelqu'un que je dorme.**  
**-Moi, ça me dérange, vu votre niveau d'anglais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous permettre de dormir pendant mon cours.**

Tout d'abord il me toise de la tête aux pieds ensuite, il croise ses bras et me regarde d'un air froid. Mais il ne rajoute rien durant tout le reste du cours. Je sens juste qu'il me regarde d'un air pas très gentil. Une question me vint à l'esprit, est-ce que je le préfère quand il dort ou quand il me regarde de cette façon? Surtout que je sens qu'à partir de maintenant il ne sera plus aussi sage. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi le soir, ce n'est qu'en allant me coucher que je remarquais un sms que j'avais reçu : "Tu me manques mon bébé...». Pas la peine de demander qui c'est, ça ne peut qu'être lui. Viktor. Il en a sûrement marre de sa nouvelle copine et il revient vers moi, mais je m'en fiche de lui maintenant. Ce salaud a joué avec moi comme joue un chat avec une pelote de laine. Jamais je ne me rabaisserais à lui, j'ai ma fierté. Je supprime donc le message sans hésitation.

J'ai demandé à mes élèves de faire un exercice sur une feuille pendant que je corrige certains contrôles. Certains élèves ont du potentiel, tout comme certains n'en ont pas. Je pense revoir certaines bases pour certains pendant que je demanderai aux meilleurs élèves un exercice sur table. Ça me permettra d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin sans pour autant que les autres s'ennuient. Je commencerai la semaine prochaine. Je me lève discrètement pour faire un tour de table. Je vois que Nathaniel, un élève plutôt doué a déjà fini. Je regarde sa feuille satisfaite de voir qu'il a tout juste et continue mon inspection. Je leurs dis ce qui est faux, les conseils et les aides à y voir plus clair dans les exercices. Je m'approche d'une jeune fille, elle a la chevelure teintée de violet. Derrière son épaule, je vois qu'elle dessine un aigle qui vole au-dessus d'une montagne. C'est fou comme ce dessin est précis. Je me baisse à son niveau et pour ne pas déranger les autres qui travaillent lui dis à voix basse :

**-Mademoiselle Morlet, avez-vous fini votre exercice?**

Elle me regarde avec appréhension et secoue la tête de façon négative. Je souris intérieurement face à cette timidité. J'étais un peu comme elle avant, timide et réservée. Je le suis toujours un peu, mais pas quand je suis ici. Je lui chuchote donc :

**-Bien, alors qu'attendez-vous?**

Elle range sa feuille et commence l'exercice les joues rougies d'avoir été prise sur le fait.  
Quand tout le monde semble avoir terminé nous le corrigeons tous ensemble. A la fin du cours avant que Violette ne parte je l'interpelle en lui disant :

**-Mademoiselle Morlet, veuillez rester une minute, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.**

Elle semble surprise et apeurée. Pense-t-elle que je vais la réprimander?

**-Je sais que mon cours n'intéresse pas tout le monde, ce que je comprends, mais la prochaine fois que vous vous ennuyez faites au moins semblant de faire l'exercice.**  
**-Oui madame** dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
**-Vous pouvez partir, je ne veux pas vous retenir trop longtemps,** et je rajoutai avec un sourire, **au fait, vous dessinez très bien, exploitez ce talent Violette.**

Elle part chamboulée par ce que je viens de lui dire, mais je distingue un petit sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

J'applique ce que j'ai dit il y quelques temps, et ça semble marcher. J'explique aux élèves douées en anglais ce qu'ils doivent faire en deux heures, et à la fin de l'heure je les corrige. Pendant ce temps je m'occupe de ceux qui ont besoin de revoir les bases simples. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à ce que Castiel décide que ça ne va plus.

**-Non, j'ai pas envie de le faire.** Répliqua Castiel  
**-D'accord, comme tu veux, qui veut le faire?**

Malheureusement pour moi ce n'était que le début. Plus j'avais de cours avec lui plus il était froid, cassant et agressif. Un jour je lui demandai de lire un texte en anglais comme à tous les élèves que j'ai pour les noter sur la compréhension.

**-Non, je veux pas le faire.**  
**-Pourquoi?**  
**-Parce que j'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.** Dit-il d'un air de défi.  
**-Tu sais que je note au moins?**  
**-Ouais, mais j'en ai rien à foutre.**  
**-D'accord, donc je suppose que tu t'en fiches aussi que je laisse un mot à la vie scolaire, en plus de prévenir tes parents de ton refus de travailler ou de faire quoique ce soit dans ma classe.**

Cela dure depuis trop longtemps et j'en ai marre. Autant qu'il ne vienne plus à mon cours. C'est donc avec mauvaise surprise que je le découvris devant moi.

**-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire ça.**  
**-Pourquoi donc?**

En disant cela j'espérais au fond de moi qu'il allait dire "parce que je vais travailler à partir de maintenant", mais sa réponse fut tout autre. Ses yeux me fusillaient littéralement du regard.

**-Parce que sinon vous le regretterez.**  
**-C'est une menace ?**

Je sentis toute la classe rester en suspend face à cette scène. Au fond de moi j'avais horriblement peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Mais le masque que je portais m'obligeait à rester indifférente.

**-Devrais-je signaler aussi le fait que vous me menacez?**

Ce qui se passa me laissa sans voix, choquée, apeurée. Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges leva son poing et le dirigea tout droit sur un mur avant de sortir de ma classe pour aller je ne sais où.


	3. Chapitre 3

**"J'ai appris que le courage n'est pas l'absence de peur mais la capacité de la vaincre"**

_Citation de Nelson Mandela_

* * *

Je restais pétrifiée face à la scène. Et le silence régnait autour de moi.

**-Madame, vous allez bien?** Dit une jeune fille à la chevelure blanche.

Je regardai une dernière fois le mur où il y avait eu l'impact. Et me tournai vers mes élèves pour tenter de les rassurer et de me rassurer.

**-Ça va, reprenons le cours. Lysandre je vous laisse le soin de rapporter les affaires à Castiel.**

Le cours reprit donc, mais à la fin de l'heure, le jeune homme qui s'appelait Lysandre et qui était proche de Castiel vint me voir.

**-Madame, est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute?**  
**-Oui bien sûr Lysandre.**  
**-Je viens m'excuser pour Castiel, il n'est pas très en forme ces derniers temps, et la relation qu'il a avec ses parents n'est pas harmonieuse, s'il vous plait ne dîtes rien à ses parents.**

Je réfléchis une seconde, avant de lui donner une réponse.

**-D'accord, mais je dois au moins signaler qu'il a perturbé mon cours à la vie scolaire, ce qui lui vaudra sûrement quelques heures de colle et un avertissement.**  
**-Merci Madame.**

Il partit ensuite emmenant avec lui les affaires de Castiel. Ce midi-là je ne mangeai pas. J'allai me réfugier à un endroit pour pleurer. J'avais eu tellement peur quand il avait réagi comme ça qu'il fallait que ça sorte. Oui j'ai eu peur de Castiel. J'ai eu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autres. C'est dans cet état-là que Kim me trouva. Certains élèves avaient parlé de ce qui s'était passé et elle avait fait le lien du pourquoi je n'étais pas au self. On resta toutes les deux à un endroit reculé de tous.

**-C'est la première fois qu'il a une réaction aussi exagérée, et pourtant t'es pas la seule à lui avoir tenu tête. Je pense que tu n'as pas eu de chance de l'avoir ce matin, apparemment il était aussi de mauvaise humeur avec un autre professeur, mais comme il l'a laissé tranquille, ça s'est stabilisé.**  
**-Oui sûrement.**  
**-T'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'il va se tenir tranquille maintenant.**  
**-Je l'espère, de toute façon ça va mieux, j'ai juste eu peur.**  
**-Tu devrais faire du sport pour te détendre, je te jure que ça fait du bien.**  
**-Je fais un jogging tous les Samedi matin pendant une heure.**  
**-C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas assez. Je te propose un truc, tu finis à quelle heure le mercredi?**  
**-Je finis à 10 heures.** Dis-je avec curiosité.  
**-Cool je finis à 10h30, ça te dit que je t'entraine un peu au sport? L'auto-défense aussi, si tu veux?**

Je réfléchis à sa proposition et souris.

**-Oui je veux bien, ça pourrait être amusant. Surtout que je suis en général toute seule à l'appart comme Emilie travaille tout le temps.**  
**\- Trop cool, on commence demain alors !**  
**-Quoi !? Dirècte demain?**  
**-Bah oui, faut pas perdre de temps, n'oublie pas tes affaires de sport.** Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.  
**-Mais il n'y a pas d'autres cours dans la salle? La directrice veut bien?**  
**-Non c'est bon t'inquiète, d'habitude je fais du sport toute seule c'est pour ça que je te le demande.**

Elle regarde sa montre avant d'ajouter :

**-Allez, je dois aller donner mes cours, à demain !**  
**-A demain !**

Bizarrement cette nouvelle me donna la force nécessaire pour survivre toute la journée aux regards des autres élèves. Le lendemain c'est avec soulagement que je terminai mon dernier cours de la journée. J'allai donc rejoindre Kim pendant qu'elle faisait son cours, avec mon sac de sport. J'avais l'impression de revenir à l'époque où moi aussi j'étais lycéenne. Elle donnait ses dernières heures de cours. Je me mis à ses côtés et elle me salua, chronomètre à la main.

**-Alors prête pour ton premier cours avec moi?**  
**-Toujours !**  
**-Va t'asseoir je finis bientôt.**

Je m'assis et pris mes écouteurs. Quand je vis les élèves passer devant moi, je revins à la réalité. Je reconnaissais ces élèves je les avais eu hier. Quelques-uns me saluèrent gentiment. Mais quand je croisai des yeux gris nuageux, je sentis mon corps se crisper. Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

**-Il a l'air d'être plus calme qu'hier le rebelle, va te changer là-bas si tu veux.**

Elle me montra une porte et je m'installai dedans pour me mettre en tenue de sport. Les deux heures se passèrent très bien, même si je sortis de là exténuée. On venait de faire du basket, et on avait pas mal rigolé et bougé, ce qui j'avoue, m'avait fait un bien fou.

J'allais pour ma dernière heure de cours. En passant dans le couloir je rencontrai une chevelure rouge collé à une autre élève qui s'appelait je crois Ambre. J'essayais de marcher en claquant mes bottes à terre pour qu'ils arrêtent ce bruit avec leurs bouches mais ils s'en foutaient complètement que quelqu'un les voit comme ça. C'était dégoutant de mon point de vue. A ma grande surprise ce sont les deux seuls qui manquaient à l'appel. Quelqu'un toqua et la chevelure blonde entra avec un air de princesse.

**-Billet de retard.** Dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait non négociable.  
**\- Mais Madame, on n'a que dix minutes de retard !**  
**-C'est dix minutes de trop, billet de retard.**

Ils allèrent donc en chercher un tous les deux. Sûr ce, je commençai mon cours. J'expliquai l'exercice du jour, et ils se mirent au travail, pour la dernière heure, je leurs avais demandé un truc simple, moi-même j'étais fatiguée de ma semaine. Je vis Ambre du coin de l'œil en train d'envoyer pleins de clin d'œil et de messages à Castiel, comment je le sais? Faut juste relier les deux et c'est tellement logique. De son côté le rebelle semblait plus s'amuser que d'être amoureux. Je déteste les gens qui jouent avec les sentiments des autres, juste pour se distraire. Je dis donc d'un ton neutre à Ambre et Castiel.

**-Mademoiselle Cassandar et Monsieur Leclair, veuillez poser vos portables sur mon bureau et ça ne sert à rien de prétendre qu'il est rangé, je le vois d'ici, il est dans vos trousses et vous l'utilisez depuis tout à l'heure.**

Ils réfléchirent une seconde de trop avant que je ne rajoute.

**-Soit vous le mettez tout de suite sur mon bureau et je vous le rends à la fin de l'heure soit vous aurez le droit à une heure de colle.**

Gros dilemme, mais ils optèrent pour la première option. Deux jolies IPhone trônaient sur mon bureau. De plus qu'un dénommé Castiel me regardait avec insistance. Je décidai de l'affronter et de ne pas me laisser faire par ce jeune homme.

**-Qu'y a-t-il , vous avez un problème avec l'exercice que je vous ai donné?**  
**-Ce n'est pas l'exercice mon problème.** Dit-il d'une voix téméraire.  
**-Soyez plus explicite?**

Il me regarda une dernière fois avant d'ajouter avec un sourire:

**-Non rien, c'est pas important.**

Ce garçon devient une énigme pour moi. Il semble imprévisible et impulsif. C'est donc tout naturel que je découvris une grosse rayure sur ma voiture. Pas la peine de chercher qui c'est qui a fait ça, son comportement me désespère. Heureusement que j'en ai rien à foutre de ma voiture, du moment qu'elle roule. Je rentre à la maison, où m'attendait Emilie, je suis surprise qu'elle soit là. Sa présence est tellement rare que j'en profite toute la soirée.


	4. Chapitre 4

**"Après notre rupture, j'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais rire de ma vie.. Et puis j'ai vu ta copine."**

* * *

J'ai un cours avec Castiel et j'ai décidé de le provoquer juste un petit peu. Juste pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Rien de méchant bien sûr. Enfin je crois, non?

**-Bon j'ai décidé de changer les places de quelques personnes, j'ai remarqué que certains d'entre vous sont distraits, c'est pour ça. Alors Ambre et Elise, échangez de places toutes les deux, ensuite Hector et Marie, et pour finir Castiel et Anna.**

Castiel était maintenant devant avec Melody. Je passai vite à autre chose pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en avoir peur, il semblait contrarié mais aussi amusé par le changement de place. Peut-être que ça l'arrange d'être à côté de Melody? Va-t-il la draguer? Pourquoi je pense à sa moi, c'est stupide de penser à ça, il fait bien ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche.

On était Samedi soir, et avec Emilie on avait décidé d'aller en boite avec Kim. Seule celle-ci n'avait pas fait d'effort pour être plus tentatrice, prétextant que le premier qui la touchait, elle allait lui en flanquer une. On en rigola même si je savais qu'elle était sérieuse en disant ça. Kim nous emmena à un endroit où les jeunes de notre lycée ne vont pas normalement. Merci, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'un de mes élèves me voit danser avec une tenue sexy (non, ce n'est pas une robe, ni une jupe). Je ne veux pas passer pour une pute non plus, enfin bref, on avait bu qu'un verre d'alcool pour nous détendre. Kim lançait aux mecs qui essayaient de l'approcher des regards de tueuse, moi je les repoussais gentiment quand il me touchait. Par contre Emilie en profita si l'on peut dire... Comment expliquer, elle et un mec, coller-serrer sur une musique langoureuse. Avec Kim on se lançait des regards amusés face à la scène. J'essayai de dire à Kim que j'allais prendre un peu l'air dehors, pendant qu'elle surveillait notre amie, pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse entraîner par un mec louche. Je réussis au bout de cinq minutes à le lui faire comprendre. J'allai donc dehors un peu plus loin pour ne pas sentir l'odeur de la cigarette. Quelqu'un se posta devant moi et je me décomposai quand je compris qui c'était. Une cigarette à la bouche il fit mine d'être surpris de me voir.

**-Tu fais quoi ici?** Dis-je avec reproche.  
**-Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de sortir bébé?**  
**-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça.** Crachais-je.  
**-Pourtant je me rappelle que tu adorais quand je t'appelais comme ça avant !**  
**-Ouai c'était avant.**

Je croisai les bras et commençai à partir pour rejoindre mes amies, à vrai dire j'aurais voulu courir jusqu'à elles. Mais il m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena dans un coin, là où personne ne pourrait nous voir et il me bloqua au mur. Là où personne ne pourrait nous voir...Bloquée au mur...piégée par lui. J'espérais que quelqu'un avait vu cette scène et qu'il l'avait interpréter comme quelque chose d'alarmant.

**-Lâche-moi tout de suite, ou je cris !**  
**-Personne ne pourra t'entendre avec toute cette musique. Allez bébé sois raisonnable et reviens avec moi, on était si heureux tous les deux, tu te souviens? Avec l'autre fille c'était une connerie.**  
**-Jamais je ne reviendrais avec toi, tu m'entends ! Tu veux juste que je t'entretienne comme avant, t'as juste besoin d'une idiote pour jouer et la torturer avec les sentiments.**

Il me regarde et se colle un peu plus contre moi ce qui me répugne, j'aimerais pouvoir m'échapper mais il a plus de force que moi. Il me murmure des choses à l'oreille qui me font peur, qui me font perdre mes moyens.

**-J'avoue, je me suis tellement amusé avec toi, que j'ai envie de recommencer vois-tu. Comme là par exemple, je pense que c'est un très bon endroit pour te faire rappeler tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble tu ne crois pas?**

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, mais elles n'ont plus le même effet qu'avant. J'essaye de toutes mes forces de le pousser avec mes bras ou même mes jambes, mais il continue de plus belle avec des caresses et des baisers détestables. Quand enfin, d'un seul coup, le poids de son corps disparaît, je me retins au mur pour ne pas tomber, mes jambes tremblent. Quand je comprends enfin ce qui se passe, Viktor est déjà parti, le nez en sang, et mon élève Castiel est devant moi.

**-Est-ce que vous allez bien?**

Il se rapproche de moi et du mur et pose une de ses mains, entre mon bras et ma taille, sûrement pour ne pas que je tombe tellement je dois avoir l'air terrifié par ce qui vient de se passer. J'essaye de reprendre contenance, je prends une grande inspiration et le repousse légèrement en posant mes deux mains sur son torse. Mais juste avant de partir rejoindre mes amies je lui dis "Merci Castiel". Je sentis qu'il me suivait des yeux. Et je sus aussi au fond de moi qu'à partir du moment où il avait décidé d'intervenir, notre relation avait changé.

Tenant une tasse de café brûlante entre mes doigts, Kim répéta encore une fois:

**-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que le rebelle était là et qu'il t'a aidé en plus !**  
**-Tu vas le dire encore combien de fois?**  
**-Jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive plus à le dire.** Dit-elle en souriant, mais redevint sérieuse en continuant, **j'espère que t'as l'intention d'aller voir la police pour ne pas que ton ex recommence?**  
**-Non je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, je le connais, quand il est question de baston et d'abîmer son si merveilleux corps il n'est plus là.**  
**-T'es sûre hein? Parce que l'idée d'aller le tuer me plait bien, mais bon la prison je ne pense pas que ça soit mon truc.**

Je rigolai à sa blague tout comme Emilie qui venait de nous rejoindre. Mais je repris avec sérieux.

**-Oui je suis sûre, de toute façon je vais faire plus attention maintenant.**

Cette discutions s'arrêta là. J'appréhendais le moment où je devrais revoir ce jeune homme à la chevelure rouge sang. Comment allais-je réagir face à lui? Il m'avait vu en position de faiblesse ce qui ne me plaisait guère. Comment lui me verrait maintenant? Comme une fille faible? Va-t-il essayer de m'humilier? Vu sa réaction quand il m'a secouru je ne pense pas qu'il va essayer de me faire du mal par rapport à cette histoire. Non en fait quand j'eus sa classe le Mardi, il était absent, ce qui j'avoue m'avait soulagé. J'avais peur d'affronter son regard, car il refléterait sûrement ce qu'il penserait de moi. Depuis quand le jugement des autres m'intéresse-t-il?


	5. Chapitre 5

**"- Et sinon en amour t'en es où ?**

**\- Tu vois la ligne de départ ?**  
**\- Oui ?**  
**\- Ben moi je suis encore dans les vestiaires."**

* * *

C'est donc confiante, que j'allai rejoindre Kim qui était en train de faire son cours de sport dehors. Les élèves devaient courir. Elle tenait son chronomètre et me lança un regard bienveillant avant de crier.

**-Allez, encore 3 minutes !**

Je regardai les élèves qui couraient dans le froid, les joues rougies par l'effort. Mais un en particulier attira mon attention, habillé d'un simple débardeur avec un jogging d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir les jolies formes de son corps. C'était sûrement l'un de ceux qui couraient le plus vite, des taches de sueur étaient visibles dans son dos, et sans savoir pourquoi cela me donna des frissons.

**-Arrête de regarder le rebelle comme ça, on dirait que tu vas le dévorer !**

Je sursautai face au retour à la réalité. Je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais en train de relooker un de mes élèves. Je crois que je deviens en manque, c'est la seule explication rationnelle.

**-Non pas du tout, c'est juste que... oh t'as vu là-bas, il y a un oiseau !**

Elle se tourne vers moi complètement décontenancée pendant que je montre du doigt un oiseau imaginaire.

**\- Sache que ta méthode pour changer de conversation est nulle à chier.**

Je regarde mes pieds, honteuse. Mais elle continue à parler d'une voix plus enjouée.

**-C'est vrai qu'en tant qu'homme le rebelle est pas mal, mais c'est un de nos élèves ma chère petite !**  
**-Depuis quand tu m'appelles par ce surnom horrible?**  
**-Depuis tout de suite, je viens juste de voir que je suis plus grande que toi, d'au moins une tête !**  
**-C'est pas une raison valable pour m'appeler comme ça !** Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

On rigole quelques instants avant qu'elle siffle à l'aide de son sifflet pour avertir tout le monde que c'est la fin et qu'ils doivent marcher et s'étirer. Kim se retourne vers moi, un air malicieux collé au visage.

**-Bon alors c'est quoi ton excuse pour l'avoir reluqué comme ça? Je sais qu'il t'a, si je puisse dire, sauvé la mise, mais bon...**  
**-Je pense que je suis en manque...**  
**-Combien de temps?**  
**-La dernière fois c'était avec mon ex, et ça fait plus d'un an...**

Elle me regarde bouche-bée avant de me dire :

**-Comment t'arrives à survivre depuis tout ce temps? Le sexe, c'est la vie !**  
**-Je pense que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités ma chère !**  
**-Peut-être mais en attendant, je ne fantasme pas sur un de mes élèves ! Sinon, t'as qu'à, pour combler ton manque, chercher un plan cul, c'est la meilleure chose à faire !**

Je lui souris face à ce conseil fait en toute sincérité.

A mon plus grand soulagement, le jeune lycéen ne changea pas d'attitude à nos cours communs. Enfin, je veux dire qu'il ne travaillait toujours pas, mais il ne parlait pas non plus. Il agissait comme un fantôme, il attendait simplement que l'heure se termine pour vaquer à ses occupations. Les jours passèrent, se ressemblant et s'assemblant. Je n'eus pas de nouvelles de mon ex et cela me rendait moins nerveuse et plus détendue. Emilie travaillait toujours autant à l'hôpital, ce qui eut comme conséquence que je me retrouvais souvent seule à l'appartement, avec pour seule compagnie la télévision.  
Juste après les cours je décide d'aller faire quelques courses. Le froid de l'hiver me brûle les joues tendit que je marche les mains dans les poches. Je prends un panier et parcours les rayons, et je décide de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Je prends donc une bouteille de Sprite, une pizza congelée et des autres choses en conserve dont je me servirai soit ce soir ou pour les jours suivants. Je vais avec enthousiasme choisir un dvd pour ma soirée solo. Voilà à quel point ma vie est palpitante, je me sens excitée rien qu'à l'idée de choisir un dvd pour me faire une soirée devant la télé à manger des cochonneries toute seule. Pas de petit ami, et même pas de vie sexuelle. Des amies très occupés et qui se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main. Je ne dois pas être si jolie que ça, aucun homme ne me regarde avec envie, ni avec désirs. Je secoue ma tête pour faire disparaitre ses pensées sombres qui me donnent encore moins confiance en moi. Je me concentre donc sur les dvd qui s'étalent devant moi. Quel genre de film vais-je choisir? Romantique? Humoriste? Horreur ? Science-fiction? Fantastique ? Action ?  
Le fantastique et la Science-fiction ne sont pas vraiment pour moi. Finalement je me laisserais bien tenter par un film d'action ou d'horreur, quelque chose dans ce genre-là, rien ne vaut ce genre de films pour s'oublier. Au bout d'un certain moment j'hésite entre « L'Orphelinat » et « La Colline a des yeux ». Je sais déjà que je ne vais dormir de la nuit et que je vais sûrement mettre mes mains devant mes yeux si je regarde l'un des deux. Mais je sais aussi que je vais penser à rien d'autre qu'au film. C'est ce qui me plait, car quand je regarde un film romantique, j'envie l'histoire d'amour et ça me déprime.

**\- Vous devriez prendre « La Colline a des yeux », il est pas mal dans son genre.**Dit une voix amusée derrière moi.

Je tournai la tête et vois une chevelure rouge qui me pique les yeux. Je le regarde sans rien dire pendant plusieurs secondes.

**\- Bonjour .**  
**\- Nous ne sommes pas au lycée, vous pouvez m'appeler Castiel.** Dit-il en souriant.

Je me mords la lèvre et je sens qu'il m'observe attentivement. Je n'ai jamais aimé voir mes professeurs en dehors du lycée et je n'aime pas voir mes élèves en dehors du lycée. Rien ne change au fond, on reste toujours pareil, malgré notre prise d'âge. Je repose « L'Orphelinat » et mets dans mon panier « La Colline a des yeux ».

**-Ah... bah merci du conseil.**

Je lui souris poliment et commence à partir. Mais il se met devant moi pour me bloquer le passage.

**-Vous allez bien depuis l'autre fois?**

Au moins il ne tourne pas autour de pot, mais ça me gêne de parler de ce genre de choses avec lui.

**-Oui, très bien.**  
**-C'était votre ex.** Dit-il d'une voix interrogative.  
**-Cela ne vous regarde pas.** Dis-je avec froideur.  
**-Je pense que si au contraire.**

Je regarde ma montre pour lui faire voir que je suis pressée et dis d'un ton sans retour :

**-Au revoir...Castiel.**

J'ai hésité à l'appeler par son prénom ou par son nom. Mais sans réfléchir je l'ai appelé Castiel. Je pars donc et paye ce que j'ai pris quand j'arrive à la caisse. Finalement, non il n'a pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. Il attendait juste le bon moment pour m'en parler, tout en restant discret au lycée. Est-ce une bonne chose? Non, notre relation ne doit pas devenir autre chose que professeur et élève. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas à la charge et qu'il oubliera toute cette histoire. Il m'a aidé et je lui en suis reconnaissante, mais ça s'arrête là.

Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi? À mon âge ? Je suis encore jeune pour ces choses-là et j'ai le temps! Alors pourquoi elle me fait ça ? Un dimanche en plus...

**\- T'aurais pas une photo plus récente ?** Me demanda Emilie.  
**\- J'en sais rien, je suis pas le genre de fille qui se prend en photo tous les jours, moi !**  
**-Oui je sais, mais bon celle-là date de l'année dernière.**

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle continua à parler.

**-Bon et puis tant pis, t'as pas tant changé que ça en un an...**

Je ne sus, si je devais le prendre comme un compliment ou pas. C'est donc en faisant la gueule que je la vis continuer à m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre connu. Elle répondait même au questionnaire à ma place, me demandant de temps en temps si elle se trompait ou non. Après un moment qui me parut interminable, elle termina et sourit tout en s'étirant.

**-Bon voilà, plus qu'à attendre un ou deux prétendants pour des rendez-vous.**  
**-Quoi ? Des rendez-vous? Mais tu m'en avais pas parlé.** Dis-je affolée.  
**-Tu pensais faire connaissance comment ? On ne peut pas se fier aux messages qu'ils vont t'envoyer. Autant que tu saches s'il y a de l'attirance physiquement entre vous tout de suite. Et puis tu seras fixée au moins.**

Je ne répondis rien. J'espère que la photo va les repousser, ou du moins ma description. Mais bon, pourquoi pas tenter l'expérience, et si je tombais sur un mec potable? Au moins j'arrêterai de fantasmer sur l'élève aux cheveux rouges. Enfin, n'allons pas aux conclusions hâtives, je l'ai fait qu'une fois. Le plus important c'est que ça ne se reproduise pas.


	6. Chapitre 6

**"J'ai changé. Peut être pas physiquement mais à l'intérieur je ne suis plus la même. Je me sens triste, fragile et intimidée tout le temps."**

* * *

Depuis la dernière fois, je ne vais plus en boite de nuit. J'avoue, j'ai sûrement peur de le recroiser et je me sens plus en sécurité ici. Pourtant il y a peu de chance qu'il revienne. Il a été trop humilié, et il sait très bien que je ne retomberais pas dans ses filets. Donc aucun intérêt pour lui, il va en trouver une autre et c'est tout. Pourtant je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller danser en boite de nuit, je m'en suis lassée peut-être. Je préfère regarder les séries qui passent à la télé, les policiers sont plutôt pas mal. De plus il fait froid dehors. Je replonge mon nez dans les copies de mes élèves, et me concentre pour finir avant minuit. J'aime bien prendre de l'avance, sinon après on est débordé et on ne s'en sort pas. Mon stylo rouge glisse sur les feuilles, entoure et souligne les fautes. Quand j'ai enfin fini, je jette un coup d'œil sur mon ordi et c'est avec surprise que je découvre quelques messages sur mon compte de rencontre en ligne. C'est avec curiosité que je les ouvre, les premiers sont vulgaires et stupides, le genre de message que je préfère oublier tout de suite et même mieux, je les supprime. Un seul retient mon attention, il est soigné et ne comporte aucune faute d'orthographe, il me propose de faire plus ample connaissance. Je vais voir son profil et il a l'air plutôt potable, sa photo est bien, il est plutôt mignon, ses cheveux sont blonds et ses yeux sont bleu-turquoise. Il s'appelle Dake, et apparemment sa passion c'est le surf. Je lui réponds et referme mon ordinateur, pensive. Je verrai bien ou ça va me mener, et cela ne peut pas être négatif si je ne m'emballe pas trop.

L'image que le miroir me donne me semble étrange. J'ai l'impression de regarder une inconnue des fois, mon physique et ma personnalité sont si différents. Je vois tous ces traits qui me font paraître sévère et insensible. Ma bouche est crispée, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vraiment souri? Un vrai sourire avec les yeux pétillants. A L'aide de mes mains je prends tous mes cheveux pour les réunir en une queue de cheval. Cette personne en face de moi a l'air d'avoir tellement confiance en elle, depuis quand ai-je réussi à mettre ce masque? Mais j'en ai besoin, pour me protéger. J'entends une voix m'appeler derrière la porte.

**-Bon t'es prête la petite?**

J'ouvre la porte d'un air qui se veut mécontent à cause de ce surnom que je n'aime pas du tout. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. On marche et quand on arrive devant un panier de basket, elle me lance le ballon dans les mains sans prévenir.

**-Bon réflexe.** Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je commençai donc à m'échauffer. Bougeant chacun de mes muscles pour les préparer à ce que j'allai faire. Au bout d'un certain moment, je remarquai qu'un jeune homme venait de rentrer et parlait avec Kim. Je me mordis la lèvre quand je compris qui c'était. Il partit en direction des vestiaires et je m'approchai de mon amie, curieuse de savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé.

**-J'ai fini, de quoi vous parliez?**  
**-Il demandait s'il pouvait rester ici faire du sport comme il a pas cours. Je lui ai dit de prévenir la vie scolaire, il l'a déjà fait apparemment, mais je vais appeler au cas où.**  
**-Il va faire du sport ? Avec nous?**

Elle ne répondit pas à ma question et partit sceptique vers la salle des professeurs de sport. Je retournai vers mon ballon et le fit rebondir par terre avec ma main droite. Il allait juste faire du sport avec nous pour s'occuper, c'est tout. Rien d'alarmant, alors pourquoi je sens mon estomac se nouer? C'est sûrement parce que je n'ai jamais fait de sport avec un de mes élèves, je n'ai pas l'habitude contrairement à Kim. Elle revient vers moi en me scrutant de haut en bas.

**\- Je savais qu'il aimait le sport, mais pas au point d'avoir des cours en plus.** Dit-elle.  
**-C'est une bonne chose, non?**  
**-Je suppose, oui.** Dit-elle avec un sourire.  
**\- C'est sûr qu'il ne viendra jamais me voir pour avoir des cours d'anglais en plus.**Dis-je avec un air faussement sérieux.  
**\- Faut pas pousser le bouchon ça c'est sûr la petite !**

Je lui envoie le ballon avec le plus de force possible pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aime pas quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Mais elle le rattrape avec une facilité déconcertante. Je soupire et elle rigole. Quand le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges revient peu habillé, je me concentre sur mon ballon que je vais essayer de mettre dans le panier. Ce que j'arrive à faire une fois sur quatre. Pendant qu'il finit son échauffement, je décide de faire une pause en allant parler à Kim d'un truc qui me chiffonne un peu, aussi pour lui demander quelques conseils.

**\- Tu sais bien évidement qu'Emilie m'a inscrite sur un site de rencontre en ligne?**  
**\- Oui, puisque c'est moi qui lui ai donné l'idée.** Dit-elle avec un sourire calculateur.  
**\- Tu as quoi ? Dis-je un d'un ton plus fort que d'habitude.**  
**-Tu as très bien compris, bon alors il s'est passé quoi? T'as parlé avec un mec?**

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, me disant que ça ne servait à rien que je la réprimande à cause de ça, surtout que c'est trop tard maintenant. Je cligne des yeux avant de dire :

**\- Rien, j'ai plus envie d'en parler.**

Je reprends mon ballon et recommence les paniers. Kim n'essaie même pas de me faire cracher le morceau, puis que toute manière, si je n'en lui parle pas, ce sera à Emilie, et Emilie va lui redire après. Je joue ensuite avec Kim, que toutes les deux, une partie, je suis celle qui doit marquer à l'autre, je dois l'empêcher de marquer. Ce qui me demande beaucoup d'efforts je dois dire. Je suis essoufflée et c'est avec une grande respiration que je m'assois sur un banc.

**-Bon tu fou quoi.** Me dit Kim.  
**-Je fais une pause.**  
**-Il n'y a pas de pause.** Réplique-t-elle.

Je me lève avec difficultés et on reprend nos exercices avec Casiel cette fois. C'est avec surprise qu'il ne décoche pas de mots se contentant de faire ce que Kim lui dit de faire. Au bout d'un certain moment quand l'heure est finie, nous retournons nous habiller. J'en profite pour prendre une douche. Ça fait du bien de ne plus sentir la sueur vous coller à la peau.

Emilie me regarde avec un grand sourire. C'est avec un soupire radieux que je lui demande :

**-Alors je réponds quoi à ton avis?**  
**-Bah tu dis oui ! Non mais quelle question.**

Je regarde encore une fois la conversation que j'ai avec Dake, il me propose un rencard. Mes doigts retournent sur le clavier et je lui réponds que c'est ok. Emilie est excitée que j'ai enfin réussi à passer le cap à ce sujet. Je pense que je le suis aussi, ma dernière relation a laissé quelques cicatrices, mais elles commencent à se refermer, je crois. Mon amie regarde son téléphone portable et grimace quand elle remarque qu'elle est en retard pour aller travailler. Je lui souhaite bonne chance, car ce n'est jamais facile de travailler la nuit.

Il est là, encore une fois. Après nous avoir échauffé bien comme il le faut, nous commençons à nous faire des passes avec le ballon. Ça me fait bizarre de remarquer que j'ai décidé de faire du sport avec Kim à cause ou grâce à Castiel? Et que maintenant il est là, dans la même salle que moi, à faire du sport. Depuis quelques temps à mon cours il reste silencieux, mais il ne travaille toujours pas sérieusement et je n'essaye même pas de le motiver. Je préfère ne pas l'embêter, le laisser tranquille. Je rattrape le ballon de justesse, à être trop plongée dans mes pensées j'en perds ma concentration. Nous entamons donc le match à trois. Castiel se débrouille très bien, mais pas autant que Kim. C'est donc avec amusement qu'on compte minutieusement le score. Une vraie compétition commence, je me surprends même à rire quand Kim plaisante en provoquant gentiment le garçon aux cheveux rouges, il semble prendre part au jeu et même en le regardant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'amuse. Nous deux contre Kim, ce qui normalement devrait être à notre avantage, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et puis c'est pas comme si j'étais forte à ce sport. Castiel et moi nous nous regardons et je vois dans ce regard gris lumineux qu'il a un plan. Il essaye de me le faire comprendre avec quelques gestes discrets. Je le comprends tout de suite et nous fonçons. Il me passe la balle et je la lui redonne tout de suite après quand il commence à courir vers le panier, il la rattrape à mon grand soulagement, saute et marque. Il faut savoir que c'est dur de marquer avec Kim à nos côtés. Je souris de toutes mes dents savourant cette petite victoire et dans le feu de l'action tape dans la main de Castiel qu'il me tend pour nous féliciter en lui lançant :

**-Bien joué Castiel.** D'un ton amical.

Et nous recommençons à jouer, toujours avec complicité et amusement. Quand arrive la fin je les salut tous les deux pendant que je vais aux vestiaires. C'est quand je vais sous la douche que je me mords la lèvre, je m'en veux d'avoir oublié pendant quelques instants que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges est un de mes élèves. J'ai été beaucoup trop familière avec lui, je m'en rends compte maintenant, j'étais beaucoup trop prise par le match et par cette ambiance si divertissante. Il faut que je fasse plus attention et que je ne l'oublie plus jamais. Je revois sa main toucher la mienne, et j'essaye de chasser ça de ma tête.

Je prends mon flacon de parfum et appuie une fois pour en mettre au creux de mon cou. Ensuite je me détaille à travers la glace. Les talons hauts noirs que je porte affinent mes jambes. La robe bleue claire qui me fait un beau décolleté est plus confortable qu'elle n'y parait. Je replace une mèche rebelle qui gâche le beau chignon que j'ai réussi à faire. Je sors de la salle de bain fière de moi et me poste devant Emilie.

**-Alors?**  
**-Tu es magnifique !** Me dit-elle en se levant.

C'est l'heure, je dois partir tout de suite si je veux arriver à l'heure à mon premier "vraie" rendez-vous.

**-Bon allez j'y vais !**  
**-D'accord, bonne chance ! Et surtout profite bien.** Me rajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Qu'il faudrait que je couche avec lui, même si c'est juste pour le plaisir, Emilie m'a dit que ça pourrait me faire du bien, me relaxer et me détendre. Je me dis que je verrai le moment venu, ce soir, j'analyserais la situation pour savoir si oui ou non je couche avec lui pour le plaisir, ou si je veux que ça aboutisse à une relation sérieuse, mais franchement, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse en arriver là.


	7. Chapitre 7

**« On ne choisit pas qui on aime. . .**

**C'est bien là le problème »**

* * *

La rencontre entre élève et professeur a lieu dans quelques jours. Ce qui m'angoisse un peu je dois dire, certains élèves avaient sûrement fait des commentaires à mon sujet à leurs géniteurs comme quoi ce cours n'est pas essentiel. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude que certaines personnes pensent que l'anglais n'est pas si important que ça, ce qui je pense est faux. Parler anglais est primordial, c'est l'une des langues les plus parlées, et dans le travail professionnel cela ne peut être que bénéfique. Enfin bref, il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça pour l'instant. Je suis en cours et il faut que je le fasse sérieusement. La dernière heure de cours avant d'aller manger un morceau. Rien que d'y pensée, mon ventre gargouille. Je leurs fais lire un texte qu'ils devaient comprendre et répondre à certaines questions le concernant. La cloche sonne (enfin), je n'ai aucun devoir à donner et je leurs dis un rapide "Bon appétit", tandis que j'efface le tableau. Quand je me retourne, je vois Castiel en train de ranger son sac lentement, veut-il me parler en privé? Sans aucune raison apparente cette idée fait palpiter mon cœur. Pourtant il ne me regarde pas, il a l'air de réfléchir sérieusement.  
Quelqu'un rentre rapidement dans la salle de cours, je reconnais tout de suite sa peau métisse et son énergie. Mais elle ne semble pas voir le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

**-Hey toi ! Je veux tout savoir de ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir avec ce Dake !** Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique avant de rectifier par, **en fait non, je veux juste que tu me dises si c'était un bon coup !**

Je reste sur le bouton stop quand elle me dit tout ça. Je n'ose même pas regarder mon élève Castiel tellement je me sens mal à l'aise. C'est mon élève et il a entendu tout ça quoi ! J'essaye donc de me reprendre en lui lançant un regard insistant !

**-Quoi ?** Me répond-t-elle avant de tourner la tête vers le fond de la classe. **Ah... Bonjour Castiel !**

Elle me regarde avant de rajouter avec un sourire qui pourrait paraître presque convainquant:

**-C'est de l'humour de prof, ne fais pas attention !**

Je n'ose toujours pas le regarder et préfère contempler les cheveux courts de mon amie. Je vois quand même sa silhouette partir. Elle jette un coup d'œil pour vérifier qu'il est bien parti avant de dire :

**-J'espère ne pas l'avoir traumatisé, les profs sont aussi des êtres humains, j'ai l'impression que les élèves l'oublient parfois.** Elle reprend son souffle avant de continuer. **Bon et sinon, t'as rien à me dire?**

Je repense à la soirée où j'ai vu Dake, et non, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai surtout pas envie d'en parler pour être tout à fait honnête.

**-Franchement, il s'est rien passé de spécial.** Dis-je en espérant éviter le sujet.  
**-Comment ça? Il n'est pas ce qu'il semblait être? **

Je me souvins quand j'étais arrivée au rendez-vous. Il m'attendait à une table, il était bien habillé et beau, exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Ensuite on avait entamé le dîner et la discutions, il avait été charment et charmeur.

**-Non il était très bien, exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais.**  
**-Alors qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché?** Dit-elle septique.

Je me mords la lèvre et continue à voyager dans mes souvenirs. Il m'avait raccompagné chez moi et on s'était embrassé, je voulais le faire pour ne plus penser aux pectoraux du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. On était allés plus loin après, jusqu'à mon lit plus précisément. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que le plaisir augmenterait au fur à mesure, mais plus ça allait et moins ça se passait selon mes plans. Finalement j'avais fait semblant de trouver ça plaisant, ce qui avait plutôt bien marché je dois dire, il avait été satisfait alors que moi non. Il était ensuite parti et espérait me revoir bientôt. Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait, mais comment savoir si c'était vrai?

**-Il n'était pas très doué au lit, mais bon je peux rien y faire.** Dis-je en mesurant le degré de mon mensonge.

Ensuite elle me dit que ça arrivait ce genre de chose, que je n'avais pas eu de chance. Mais je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille distraite, pensant à cette nuit-là. Plus d'une femme aurait apprécié ce qu'il m'avait fait, alors pourquoi pas moi?

Je n'avais vu que quelques élèves avec leurs parents venir me voir. Ceux de Nathaniel avaient l'air sévère avec ses notes et son comportement, mais je leurs ai assuré que c'était l'un de mes meilleurs élèves. A ma grande déception je n'avais pas vu ceux de Castiel, la curiosité est un vilain défaut je sais. Certains parents étaient plutôt sympathiques avec moi, les autres ne venaient simplement pas me voir.  
Je fais mes courses aujourd'hui, du café pour Emilie, des gâteaux d'apéro, et bien d'autres choses. Mon cœur fait un bond quand je vois une écharpe rouge sang qui est en vente. Je la touche avec mes doigts et la trouve très jolie. Elle me fait penser à la teinture de mon élève Castiel ce qui me fait sourire sans que je ne me rende compte. C'est tellement peu commun qu'un garçon se teigne les cheveux de cette couleur, pourquoi donc l'a-t-il fait? Sur un coup de tête? Parce qu'il aime cette couleur? Toutes mes réflexions sont interrompues par le sujet de mes pensées. Il est de dos à moi, mais je sais que c'est lui. La façon qu'il a de se tenir ne peut me tromper. Mais il ne m'a pas encore vu, je lâche donc l'écharpe à regret et retourne à mes occupations en longeant le rayon des fruits. Quand je tends la main pour prendre un paquet de fraises, elle heurte une autre main qui m'électrifie jusqu'à mon cerveau. Ce contact me fait éloigner le plus possible de sa main. Quand je croise le regard de mon élève aux cheveux rouges, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir déboussolée mais me reprend vite.

**-Bonjour.** Dis-je sans savoir quoi répondre d'autre.  
**-Bonjour Madame.** Dit-il en me tendant le paquet de fraises que j'avais failli prendre.

Je reste interdite pendant une seconde avec sûrement une bouche de poisson rouge face à mon étonnement, mais je prends finalement le paquet de fraises en le remerciant avec un sourire timide. Comment ça un sourire timide? D'où il sort celui-là ? Je pars avant qu'il ne rajoute quoique ce soit d'autre et vais directement à la caisse pour payer ce que j'ai pris. Mes deux sacs lourds à la main, je sors du magasin et l'air froid vient se plaquer contre mes mains et mon visage. Lui est déjà dehors et me regarde avec ses yeux qui sont insistants, bien décidé à avoir quelque chose, mais quoi? Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je parle d'une voix tout à fait normale.

**-Qu'y a-t-il Castiel?**

Je l'ai encore appelé par son prénom, ça va devenir une mauvaise habitude.

**-Donnez-moi vos sacs, je vais les porter.**

Il s'approche de moi et prend carrément les sacs de mes mains, n'attendant même pas de savoir si je suis d'accord. Mais la fatigue et son petit sourire en coin ne m'aident pas à le renvoyer chez lui pour me débrouiller seule. Je le regarde donc faire, il commence à marcher avant de s'arrêter, de se retourner et de me demander :

**-C'est par où chez vous Madame? **

Je lui souris avant de poser mes pieds l'un devant l'autre. On marche en silence, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je me mords donc la joue intérieure. On monte les escaliers et je m'arrête devant ma porte. Il pose les sacs et je lui propose:

**-Vous voulez boire un coup Castiel?**

Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit pour le remercier de lui proposer à boire? C'est juste un verre. Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Il reprend les sacs et dit :

**-D'accord,** avec une moue adorable.

Adorable...une moue adorable ! D'où je sors ça moi... On rentre et il a l'air déçu quand je lui propose du jus d'orange ou une cannette de boisson gazeuse. Il ne pensait quand même pas que j'allais lui proposer de l'alcool? Faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin quand même. Mais il accepte volontier du Sprite, ma boisson favorite à vrai dire. Il observe ce qu'il y autour de lui et s'assoit sur le canapé. Je déballe ce qu'il y a dans les sacs tout en me demandant ce qu'il m'a pris de le laisser entrer chez moi.

**-C'est sympa chez toi.** Dit-il en continuant à regarder autour de lui.

Il m'a tutoyé, je rêve pas?

**-Merci, mais...**

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma colocataire arrive. Elle le regarde, puis me regarde et moi je regarde les belles fraises rouges qui sont dans une boite en plastique, elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas? Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai pas avoir honte là ! Je me reprends, et me dirige vers le canapé.

-Merci pour les sacs, mais je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Il se lève, se met devant moi et me regarde avant de dire :

**-De rien, au revoir Madame !**  
**-Au revoir Castiel.** Dis-je en levant un sourcil.

Un coup c'est Madame, et un coup il me tutoie ! Comment ça se fait? Je le vois se diriger vers la porte de sortie et la fermer. Ensuite le regard d'Emilie reste sur moi avec insistance pendant un long moment avant qu'elle en parle :

**-C'était qui ce mec absolument mignon petite cachottière?**

Je me mords la lèvre intérieure avant de dire :

**-Un de mes élèves...**  
**-Quoi?** Dit-elle un peu trop fort  
**-Je l'ai croisé, il a porté mes sacs, et je lui ai offert un verre pour le remercier, fin de l'histoire ! La discutions est close !** Dis-je d'un ton tranchant un peu trop fort comme si on m'accusait de quelque chose.

Elle me regarde pendant un long moment la bouche ouverte avant de dire sur un ton offensif

**\- Ça va, ça sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu !**

Je me pince l'arête du nez avant de dire d'un ton plus calme.

**-Excuse-moi, je pense que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevée.**  
**-Mais tu n'as même pas mangé !**

Je ne lui ne lui réponds pas et vais directement dans ma chambre pour repenser à ce qui vient de se passer.


	8. Chapitre 8

**"Il y a des sourires qui ne savent qu'avouer la tristesse du cœur."**

_Citation Jean-Raymond Boudou_

* * *

Une boule rouge foncé décorée avec quelques paillettes blanches se tient au creux de ma main. Je prends le cordon et la mets sur le sapin. Je m'écarte de celui-ci, fière de moi et le regarde de haut en bas. Il est coloré et magnifique. C'est bientôt noël et les cours sont terminés. J'ai acheté un cadeau à ma colocataire, une jolie robe en dentelle rouge. J'espère qu'elle va lui plaire. Mes parents et la sœur de mon amie viennent manger chez nous le soir de noël. Je suis déjà pressée d'y être, car Emilie a prévu de sortir quelques bouteille en plus après le départ de mes parents, histoire d'allonger un peu plus la soirée. Je souris déjà en pensant qu'on va se bourrer la gueule. Je prends les cartons et vais les ranger dans un placard libre. Ensuite je me dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde le ciel, en lui demandant silencieusement de nous donner de la neige cette année. Une autre image s'insinue au fur et à mesure dans ma tête, celle d'une chevelure rouge. Castiel ne m'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis la fois où il est entré dans mon appartement, on a juste eu des discutions de professeur à élève, ce qui est très bien. J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il ne trainait plus avec la blonde, ce qui j'avoue me ravit, cette fille n'était pas faite pour lui, même si elle n'était pas trop moche. Je la trouvais trop superficielle, enfin je n'ai pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses, je ne la connaissais pas après tout. Je balayai d'un geste de main toutes ces pensées farfelues et allai faire un tour sur mon ordi. J'avais un peu abandonné le site de rencontres, ça ne m'intéressait plus trop. De plus, j'avais reçu des appels de Dake comme quoi il aimerait me revoir, j'avais prétexté être trop occupée pour ça. J'allai distraitement jouer à des jeux en ligne pour m'occuper un peu l'esprit avant qu'Emilie ne rentre.

Mon amie est partie chercher sa sœur en voiture, pendant que je continuais à m'occuper du diner de ce soir. La table était mise, les plats presque finis, certains trucs doivent être cuit après. Je sors les gâteaux Apéros et quelques verres et les mets sur la table basse. Puis je vais dans la salle de bain pour me faire belle pour cette magnifique soirée. Je prends une douche, me rase les jambes et sous les bras, choisis soigneusement mes sous-vêtements, mets une jupe noir moulante, accompagnée d'un haut simple vert, comme la couleur du sapin. Je me maquille soigneusement et laisse mes cheveux détachés. La femme que je vois dans le miroir me ressemble un peu plus, elle a l'air pétillante et n'a aucun masque sur le visage, c'est sûrement grâce à l'arrivé de mes parents. Ils m'ont manqué et je suis contente de les revoir ce soir. Je sors de ma chambre et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé en essayant de voir ce que j'aurais bien pu oublier. La porte s'ouvre, c'est sûrement Emilie et sa sœur, Juliette, que je n'ai souvent pas vu. Elle a dix-sept ans, je crois.

Je raccompagne mes parents jusqu'à la voiture. Cette soirée était parfaite, et elle le sera encore plus après, quand on sortira les bouteilles pour rallonger un peu cette soirée de noël. Je ne vois pas souvent mes parents, ils habitent plutôt loin d'où je suis. C'est un peu pour ça que je suis sur la route en train de leur faire un coucou avec la main, je voulais profiter de leurs présences le plus possible.  
Il fait froid mais il ne neige pas, c'est vraiment dommage car pour un noël parfait c'est ce qu'il faudrait. Certaines personnes qui habitent dans les appartements ont décoré leurs balcons avec des lumières. Certaines d'entre elles ont des formes, comme par exemple un bonhomme de neige ou même le père noël.  
Quand leur voiture disparait au coin de la rue, je me retourne et commence à marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment où j'habite. Mais je le vois, lui, mon élève à la chevelure si particulière. Que fait-il là? N'est-t-il pas en train de fêter noël avec sa famille?

**-Castiel, que faite-vous ici à cette heure-ci? N'êtes-vous pas avec vos parents?**

Il me regarde quelques secondes avant de répondre :

**\- Je me promène, et personne ne m'attend chez moi.**

Il dit ça sans sourire ni sarcasme, j'ai juste l'impression d'être devant un petit garçon seul et triste ce qui me donne un petit pincement au cœur.

**-Vous ne fêtez Noël avec personne?**  
**-Non.**

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire pour lui remonter le moral?

**-Et votre ami Lysandre?**  
**-Il fête Noël avec sa famille qui vit assez loin d'ici. Et je ne suis pas de sa famille.**

Je me mords la lèvre tellement je suis désolée pour lui et détourne mon regard.

**-Ne soyez pas triste pour moi.** Dit-il en se forçant à sourire et sentant sûrement mon malaise, **Je suis habitué.**

Je replonge mes yeux dans ses yeux gris nuage. Soit je fais la fille qui croit à ce qu'il dit, soit je suis celle qui préfère écouter les yeux de son interlocuteur qui disent qui ne va pas bien du tout.

**-On a beau avoir l'habitude de certaines choses, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles font moins mal.**  
**-C'est vrai.** Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

J'ai peur à cet instant qu'il craque devant moi, que devrais-je faire dans ce cas-là? Le consoler dans mes bras? Cette idée ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je la joue donc soft et pose ma main sur son épaule pour le réconforter sans trop le faire. Ne pas dépasser la limite. Il relève son regard où aucune larme n'a été déversée, ce qui me soulage.

**-Castiel, je vais devoir te laisser, il y a des amies qui m'attendent chez moi. Je suis vraiment désolée que ton noël ait été désagréable, mais rentre chez toi et essaye de profiter de la soirée quand même.**

Il ne répond pas et continue à me regarder droit dans les yeux avec une lueur étrange.

**-Ça va aller?**  
**-Oui.** Répond-t-il enfin.

Je lui souris faiblement et commence à retirer ma main quand il ouvre sa bouche pour dire :

**\- Je suis aussi venu pour avoir le courage de faire ça.**

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il veut dire, mais tout devient plus clair quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, à cause de la surprise. Mais dès qu'il appuie un peu plus fort, je pose mes mains endolories par le froid sur son torse et le repousse. Juste avant de rentrer dans mon appartement en furie, je lui crie :

**-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! T'es complètement malade, rentre chez toi tout de suite Castiel !**

Mes sens sont en alerte, mes dents sont crispées. Si quelqu'un avait vu ça... Si quelqu'un du lycée nous avait vus, j'aurais vraiment été dans la merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris?

Je ne pénètre pas tout de suite dans l'appartement, et me pose contre un mur tout en inspirant et expirant.  
Castiel m'a embrassé, mon élève m'a embrassé sur la bouche et je n'ai pas réagi au quart de tours ce qui est absolument impardonnable. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je lui ai parlé? Est-ce qu'il va se vanter de ça auprès de ses potes? Était-ce un pari? Va-t-il en parler?  
Je continue à rationner de l'air pour que mon cerveau puisse mieux fonctionner.  
Reste calme, pour l'instant. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer, peut-être que c'était juste comme ça, pour le fun et qu'il va garder ça pour lui.  
La porte s'ouvre et je vois Emilie qui commence à me regarder bizarrement.

**-Ça va? T'es toute pâle ! T'as attrapé froid?**

Je prends quelques minutes avant de me ressaisir et de lui répondre :

**-Oui ça va, je suis juste restée trop longtemps dehors, c'est tout.**

Je rentre dans notre modeste demeure et déclare:

**-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je me sens trop fatiguée d'un seul coup.**  
**-Et notre petite fête entre nous?**  
**-Je suis désolée, mais promis je me rattraperais dans la semaine.**  
**-Tu le promets, hein?**  
**-Oui, Oui...**

Je lui souris, baille et me dirige vers ma chambre où je me retrouve quelques minutes après dans le noir, bien au chaud sous ma couette.  
Castiel m'avait embrassé, était-ce impulsif? Dans le noir j'essaye de revivre le moment, juste par curiosité. Je le revois me dire " Je suis aussi venu pour avoir le courage de faire ça.", juste avant de poser ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, elles avaient quel goût déjà? Je me rappelle qu'elles sentaient la menthe fraiche. Tout en repensant à la scène, je sens un courant électrique me parcourir.  
Cela est plutôt agréable, pourtant ça ne devrait pas en être ainsi. Je me reprends et essaye d'oublier ce qui s'est passé en comptant les moutons, quand j'arrive à deux cent soixante-trois, mes pensées dérivent encore une fois sur le rebelle aux cheveux rouges. Et puis je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à repousser ce petit fantasme, c'est donc avec appréhension que je me positionne sur le dos et caresse mes lèvres avec mes doigts en repensant au baiser volé qu'il m'avait donné. J'imagine sa langue entrer en contact avec la mienne et cela fait naitre en moi un désir que je n'ai pas connu depuis longtemps. J'imagine ses mains caresser mes bras, mes épaules et mon cou. Et mes mains suivent le cours de mes pensées, ses mains ont l'air expertes et possessives. Je continue à les imaginer parcourir mon corps, je caresse mon ventre et je sens des papillons voler dedans ce qui est très agréable. Je me donne bonne conscience en me disant que je fais tout cela juste parce que je suis en manque et que cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec un mec, pourtant un prénom met fin à mes illusions, celui de Dake.


	9. Chapitre 9

**« On dit souvent que le plus dur dans la vie, c'est d'avoir ce qu'on veut.**

**Mais en fait le plus dur dans la vie, c'est de savoir ce qu'on veut... »**

* * *

Tout en allant vers la salle des professeurs, je repensais à ce qu'il m'était arrivé le soir de Noel. Ce que j'avais fait, mes mains, mon corps, mon orgasme en pensant à lui. J'avais honte de ce que j'avais imaginé, heureusement que ça ne dépassera jamais ce stade-là. Pourtant mon corps n'avait pas été d'accord avec moi, il aurait voulu vraiment ressentir ces sentions qu'il avait jadis connu.  
Quand j'entrai là où tous les professeurs se réunissaient, je saluai quelques-uns de mes collègues et allai m'asseoir à une table pour boire un café avant l'heure de cours. Kim me rejoignit quelques minutes après.

**-Salut ! Alors le nouvel an et Noel, c'était comment?**  
**-Bah ça était, et toi?**  
**-Pareil, sauf qu'au nouvel an je suis tombé sur un boulet !**  
**-Comment ça?** Dis-je, intéressée.  
**-Le mec m'a collé toute la soirée, et il était bourré, moche et vieux. Du coup, je n'ai même pas pu me faire un mec,** dit-elle déçue.  
**-Je suis désolée pour toi alors,** dis-je en souriant.

Nous parlâmes un bon moment, se racontant les péripéties de nos vacances. Évidemment, je ne dis rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Castiel, je ne l'avais dit à personne, et je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler.

Oui, j'étais nerveuse à l'approche de ce cours. Parce qu'il serait là, lui, l'élève aux cheveux rouges. Je sais que je devrai faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il s'est passé quelque chose et depuis ça me travaille tous les jours. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de faire entrer les élèves dans la classe, tous étaient habillés chaudement à cause de ce rude hiver. Castiel était là, il s'assit à sa place habituelle et posa sur moi un regard froid qui me donna des frissons, bien sûr je fis comme si de rien n'était car tous les élèves maintenant allaient me regarder pour suivre le cours.  
Intérieurement j'étais paniquée, car il me regardait toujours sans ciller, mais sinon je faisais le cours avec d'autres élèves. Je leurs expliquais qu'il faudrait qu'ils choisissent un thème pour que je les interroge dessus dans un mois, qu'ils pouvaient choisir ce qu'ils voulaient. Alors bien évidement les questions fusaient et ils me demandaient des conseils.

**-Madame, est-ce qu'on aura du temps?**  
**-Oui bien sûr, cela doit durer au moins entre trois et cinq minutes.**  
**-Vous nous poserez des questions ensuite?**  
**-Oui, sûrement.**  
**-Vous les demanderez en anglais?**  
**-Oui, et vous répondrez aussi en anglais.**

Je fus mal à l'aise quand mon élève rebelle leva la main pour poser une question.

**-On peut choisir un film ?**  
**-Oui bien sûr.**

Son regard ne changea pas pour autant, restant dur. Une autre main se leva et je détournai vite le regard pour l'interroger.

**-Si je prends "Twilight" comme film ça ira?**

Malheureusement, je ne pus lui répondre tout de suite car certains émirent des plaintes à l'entente du titre de ce film, où plutôt de cette saga.

**-Silence**, fis-je obligée de crier.

Après quelques secondes ma classe redevint silencieuse et je pus répondre.

**-Oui, surtout qu'au départ c'était un livre, tu pourrais préciser ça et envisager de décrire comment ça s'est fait.**  
**-D'accord, merci Madame**, dit-elle avant de rajouter pour les élèves, **et la plupart d'entre vous ne l'ont jamais vu donc fermez votre bouche.**

Je sais qu'au début elle voulait dire "vos gueules", mais comme je suis là, elle ne l'a pas dit.  
D'autres élèves me demandèrent si certains choix étaient bons ou mauvais. Certains me parlèrent de séries, mais je ne les connaissais pas donc je leurs demandai par curiosité de quoi ça parlait.  
Quand Castiel releva la main, j'appréhendai sa question.

**\- On peut parler des choses en général?**  
**-Comment ça?**  
**-Par exemple les choix, le rejet, l'envie, le désir,** finit-il par dire avec une tonalité plus rauque.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement. C'est comme s'il avait dit ça avec un sens caché rien que pour moi. Mais personne, il me semble, n'avait remarqué cette tension qu'il y avait eu, je repris donc avec une voix posée.

**-Oui bien sûr vous pouvez. Par exemple "le rejet", vous pouvez le définir, le décrire et donner des exemples. C'est sûr que ça pourrait être plus compliqué que de parler d'un livre ou d'une série, mais ça reste intéressant.**

Il releva la main et j'en cherchai un autre à interroger pour l'éviter. Depuis quand est-il si intéressé par mon cours?

**-Oui ?** Dis-je au rebelle.  
**\- J'ai vu un film et il n'y a qu'une scène qui m'a intéressé, puis-je parler que de cette scène?**  
**-Ça dépend si elle est longue, elle parle de quoi?**  
**-Un baiser qu'ils échangent sous la neige en pleine nuit,** dit-il d'un air détaché en scrutant mon regard.

Mal à l'aise. J'étais très mal à l'aise et je ne sus quoi répondre tellement j'étais déstabilisée. Heureusement, une jeune fille que j'aurais comparée à boucle d'or fit un commentaire qui me sortit de cette transe.

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si romantique Castiel,** dit Ambre en papillonnant les yeux.

Certains rigolèrent en silence et je réclamai qu'ils se taisent pour pouvoir lui répondre, même si je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

**-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée**, me tournant vers la classe, **nous allons arrêter là, ça va bientôt sonner donc vous pouvez ranger vos affaires et attendre la sonnerie pour sortir.**

Les élèves semblaient soulagés d'avoir passé l'heure à discuter et pas à travailler. Ils mirent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs avec quelques bruits pressés de partir, ce qui ne mit pas longtemps à se faire.  
Quand ils partirent, je sentis un regard rester bien trop longtemps sur moi. Étais-je paranoïaque? M'avait-il bien fait des sous-entendu pendant le cours ou suis-je trop obsédée par cette histoire?  
Je replace une mèche folle qui s'est échappée de mon chignon pour la remettre à sa place, solidement attachée pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe une deuxième fois.

Une pizza fraichement chauffée à la main, j'en croque une bouchée pour apaiser mon estomac qui crie famine. Je suis encore une fois toute seule ce soir, Emlie travaille tard à l'hôpital et je ne peux la blâmer car premièrement, ce n'est pas ma petite copine, et deuxièmement c'est son travail et qu'elle l'aime beaucoup, ce que je peux comprendre. J'avais la flemmardise de préparer à manger et à la place, je suis allée acheter une pizza dans une pizzeria à quelques minutes de l'appartement.  
Je regarde un film qui passe à la télé, une belle histoire d'amour pour changer un peu. Il s'appelle "Je te promets", et apparemment il est inspiré d'une histoire vraie. Je ne le regarderais pas en boucle ça c'est sûr car ça me déprimerait, mais il est bien. Je range un peu avant de me diriger vers le lit fatiguée de ma journée. L'élève à la chevelure rouge me regarde toujours, le plus souvent d'un regard dur, froid ou indifférant. Et pourtant il me regarde, et c'est un problème. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pense de cette histoire, j'ai peur de faire une connerie ou qu'il m'arrive une connerie, comme par exemple me faire renvoyer. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, chez moi ? Ou chez lui ? Je n'en sais rien et ça me travaille de plus en plus.

Je suis en train de m'habiller en tenue de sport, la semaine dernière Kim n'était pas là, du coup elle n'a pas pu entraîner. Ce que j'appréhende le plus, c'est que Castiel vienne aussi. J'avale ma salive et pars vers la salle car mon amie m'attend. Ce que je vois anéantit mes derniers espoirs de ne pas le voir. Je souffle un coup en me rappelant que je n'ai rien fait de mal, c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé, j'ai eu le bon geste donc ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je détaille les muscles de ses bras et le torse qu'on peut facilement deviner à travers le débardeur. Je détourne immédiatement les yeux quand je croise son regard. Putain ! J'étais en train de le mater, je me maudis moi-même, que m'a-t-il prit? Ça ne sert à rien que je continue à ne pas voir ce qui est juste devant mon nez. Un élève super canon m'a embrassé et il continue à me regarder souvent, c'est flatteur mais dangereux soyons d'accord. Mais c'est normal que ça ne me laisse pas de marbre, qui ne serait pas touché par ça? Il faut juste que je lui parle et que je lui explique qu'il se fait des illusions s'il veut m'embrasser ou plus, une deuxième fois. Il veut sûrement juste s'amuser ou un truc dans le genre, et moi j'ai juste un peu fantasmé sur lui, si je ne fais que ça, ce n'est pas grave. Il faut juste que je me trouve un nouveau mec pour passer à autre chose.

**-Tu m'entends ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle !** Dit Kim en me faisant sursauter.  
**-Désolée, j'étais en train de réfléchir.**

On s'échauffe en silence pendant que je me prépare mentalement à parler avec Castiel. Il m'a dit qu'à Noël il était tout seul, et il veut donc de la compagnie. Il s'est sûrement imaginé un truc avec moi, juste pour le fun, mais ça devrait lui passer, et je vais lui parler pour que ça passe encore plus vite. Je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette histoire. Plongée dans mes pensées je fonce justement sur le sujet de mes songes. Je m'étale par terre sur le dos, et ne réagis pas tout de suite quand Castiel se penche au-dessus de moi avec un regard inquiet. Inquiet...

**-Ça va Madame?**  
**-Je, Oui, Désolée...**

Je me relève précipitamment et reprends l'échauffement avec l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression car je vérifie en passant devant une glace. Kim me regarde bizarrement avant de continuer elle aussi à s'échauffer. Je n'ose plus le regarder, il m'a fait un drôle d'effet tout à l'heure quand il s'est penché au-dessus de moi. Déjà il n'avait pas ce regard glacial, ensuite j'ai pensé à quelques chose de complètement absurde, et je ne veux pas y repenser, ce n'est pas quelque chose de "bien".  
Ensuite on fait du basket car Kim en a envie, mais j'essaye d'éviter de le regarder. Je sais que je vais devoir quand même aller lui parler après, et je me concentre à fond sur mon objectif, dissiper ce mal entendu pour que ma vie reprenne son cours normal, enfin je crois...


	10. Chapitre 10

**"La peur est plus tranchante qu'une épée."**

_Citation venant de la série "Games of Thrones"_

* * *

C'est bon, c'est fini, il est temps de partir. Je me prépare assez vite pour ne pas louper Castiel. Kim, elle, est toujours en train de se doucher quand je l'aperçois les cheveux mouillés. Je le sais car on entend assez bien quand quelqu'un prend une douche ou non, je suis dans le couloir posée contre le mur en prenant une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage.

**-Castiel, puis-je vous parler une seconde.**

J'ai mal commencé, car je l'ai vouvoyé et tutoyé en même temps. Mais bon la plupart des professeurs appellent les élèves par leurs prénoms maintenant, ce n'est pas important. Il s'approche de moi avec souplesse comme une panthère et se pose devant moi.

**-Oui, Madame?**  
**-Je voudrais régler ce petit malentendu qu'il y a eu entre nous. Je fais référence à ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de Noël. Vous êtes mon élève et comme tout professeur je suis là si vous avez un problème et que vous avez envie d'en parler avec un adulte, mais je ne suis pas un pote ou quoique ce soit d'autre, il ne se passera rien entre nous et il ne se passera jamais rien. Vous avez compris?**

J'ai débité tout cela d'un trait, voilà ce que j'avais réussi à concocter en deux heures, pas mal, hein? Je restai droite et sérieuse tout en étant soulagée d'avoir dit tout cela, il ne répondit pas tout de suite mais me fixa avec un regard vide avant de dire :

**-J'ai envie de vous.**

Je déglutis face à ces mots dits avec une voix qui se veut décidée et pleine de désir. Il me scruta et je compris qu'il avait dit aussi ça pour voir ma réaction.

**-Et cela n'est pas mon cas, alors veuillez arrêter tout de suite ces conneries et retourner avec votre petite copine Ambre.**  
**-Vous savez que j'ai une petite copine qui s'appelle Ambre?**  
**-Je... Cela est une évidence pour tout le monde, vous vous pelotez dans les couloirs depuis le début de l'année.**  
**-Ah parce que vous nous regardez le faire? Vous aimerez être à sa place?**

Comment ce garçon plus jeune que moi pouvait-il me déstabiliser aussi facilement et en peu de temps avec de simples mots. J'avais la désagréable impression d'avoir été piégée. Je secouai la tête, le regardai dans les yeux et résistai à l'envie de les détourner pour avoir l'air déterminée et sûre de moi avant d'ajouter :

**-Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi ! Ceci est ridicule, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, cette histoire est close.**

Je tournai les talons pour m'apprêter à partir mais Kim m'appela pile à ce moment-là. Le bon point c'est que le rebelle n'avait pas eu le temps de répliquer. Le mauvais point c'est que j'avais raté ma sortie théâtrale.

**-On mange ensemble ce midi?**  
**-Ouais si tu veux,** dis-je machinalement mais avec un sourire destiné qu'à elle.  
**-Kebab?** Dit-elle malicieuse.  
**-Kebab,** affirmais-je.

Elle tourna le regard vers Castiel et lui dit :

**-Tu veux venir avec nous champion?**  
**\- Non !** Dis-je un peu trop fort et rapidement.

Elle me regarda les yeux ronds et j'essayai de me rattraper.

**-Je veux dire qu'il doit sûrement rentrer chez lui, ses parents doivent l'attendre.**

Moi-même je n'étais pas convaincue, car je venais de me souvenir que ses parents n'étaient quasiment jamais là.

**\- Mes parents ne m'attendent pas, mais j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu, merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé Madame,** dit-il à l'intention de Kim.

Il posa un dernier regard sur moi avant de partir. J'ai cru y voir de l'amusement mais je ne suis pas trop sûre. Soit il avait vraiment quelque chose de prévu, soit il avait compris ce que je lui avais dit précédemment. J'espérais que ce soit la deuxième option.

**-Bon y va**, me dit Kim.

Je la suivis et on alla manger comme prévu. Mon estomac fut ravi par ce repas gras, tout comme moi. J'essuyai mes mains et pris une gorgée dans ma cannette avant de remarquer le regard soupçonneux de mon amie.

**-Quoi?** Dis-je.  
**-Il s'est passé quoi tout à l'heure avec Castiel? Tu avais l'air mal dans ta peau.**  
**-Rien de spécial, on a un peu parlé c'est tout, en plus tu m'as épuisé, ça fait trois semaines que je n'avais pas fait de sport avec toi.** Dis-je pour la taquiner et surtout pour parler d'autre chose.  
**-T'essayes encore de changer de sujet, tu sais très bien qu'avec moi ça ne marche pas !**  
**-Bon d'accord ! Mais que ça reste entre nous.**  
**-Bien sûr,** dit-elle attisée par la curiosité.  
**-C'est à propos de Castiel Leclair, il m'a embrassé le soir de Noel, mais je l'ai repoussé**, rajoutai-je plus fort pour me défendre.

Elle resta interdite avant de dire :

**\- Il t'a embrassé? Tu as mis les choses au clair avec lui j'espère, ça risque de t'apporter des ennuis.**  
**-Oui justement, c'est ce que j'ai fait avant que tu n'arrives pour lui proposer de venir manger avec nous.**  
**-Ah merde, heureusement qu'il a décliné.**  
**-Oui, et c'est pour ça que je pense qu'il a compris et qu'il va laisser ce petit dérapage derrière lui.**  
**-Bon en même temps c'est vrai que t'es plutôt sexy donc ça ne m'étonne pas qu'au moins un élève bave sur toi.**  
**-Kim !**  
**-Quoi c'est vrai ! Mais j'espère pour toi qu'il ne va pas recommencer, surtout qu'il a l'air plutôt borné. Fais attention à ne pas rester seule avec lui, et essaye de l'éviter, je pense que c'est mieux, montre lui que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui et que tu le considères comme les autres élèves.**  
**-Oui ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire gaffe. Mais si on pouvait changer de sujet, ça m'arrangerait car cette histoire m'a travaillé. Maintenant je pense que c'est en partie réglé donc j'aimerais me détendre un peu.**

Elle compatit et on parla d'autres choses, comme par exemple qu'il faudrait qu'on retourne en boite.

Marchant dans le couloir pour aller jusqu'à la salle de cours, je remarque de loin un mélange de rouge et de jaune. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir les deux jeunes adolescents en train de s'embrasser à pleine bouche, par contre je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir un peu de jalousie. Ne soyons pas dupe, je sais reconnaitre de la jalousie, et ça me dérange beaucoup de ressentir ça. Cette histoire m'a sûrement plus affecté que je ne le croyais... Pourquoi il la laisse à ce point le toucher, nous sommes dans un lieu public tout de même. Je marche droit et essaye de ne pas les regarder quand je me dirige vers la salle. Tous les élèves rentrent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de voir l'air ravi de la blonde. Je repense aussi tôt à la question de l'élève rebelle, " Vous aimerez être à sa place?", je me mords la lèvre quand je pense à la réponse. J'ai vraiment un problème, un vrai, j'ai envie de Castiel, l'un de mes élèves et pire que tout, je suis jalouse d'Ambre, est-ce mon histoire avec mon ex qui me fait perdre la tête?  
Je secoue la tête car ce n'est pas le bon moment pour penser à ça, je dois faire cours et mettre ce masque de professeur que je connais si bien. Je les salue et leurs fais ce que j'avais prévu de faire.  
Le rebelle ne m'accorde aucun regard, ni rien en fait. Il m'ignore moi et mon cours, ce qui, avec incompréhension, m'énerve légèrement. Je ne laisse rien paraitre devant la classe, bien sûr, mais en mon fort intérieur, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe.  
Toute la semaine se passa comme ça, un élève aux cheveux rouges et une élève aux cheveux blonds s'embrassant dans tous les couloirs où je passais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des fantômes à mes trousses et qu'ils venaient me hanter pour le fun. Il ne m'adressa aucune regard ni rien comme si je n'existais plus, comme si je n'avais vraiment été qu'une distraction, j'aurais dû me sentir soulagée, mais pas du tout. Cela me mettait en colère, et ça m'énervait d'être en colère pour une raison qui m'échappait, donc j'avais passé une mauvaise semaine à cause de ce cercle vicieux.

C'était bientôt la fin du cours et c'est avec un sourire intérieur que je vis Castiel endormi sur sa table, téléphone à la main. Je vais pouvoir libérer cette colère qui s'était accumulée en quelques secondes. Je m'approchai donc doucement vers Castiel et tous les élèves me regardèrent silencieusement, je voyais déjà le sourire vaguement dissimulé de certains face à cette distraction. C'est avec un plaisir caché, que je posai violemment ma main sur table pour le réveiller. Et je me délectai de sa surprise face à cet événement non attendu.

**-J'espère ne pas vous déranger Castiel, vous aviez l'air si paisiblement endormi sur la table,** dis-je avec humour avant de rajouter sérieusement, **donnez-moi votre carnet immédiatement !**

Ma voix était cruelle et surtout tranchante, tout comme mon regard je suppose. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne protesta pas, mais je pus voire une lueur d'amusement dans le fond de ses yeux gris quand il me donna le carnet que je pris. Je marquai qu'il dormait pendant mon cours, téléphone à la main et lui donnai une heure de colle face à ce comportement. Un peu exagéré peut-être, mais il l'avait bien mérité, n'est-ce pas? Je fus joyeuse jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et que je le vois échanger un langoureux baiser avec boucle d'or. Ce qui me replonge dans mon abîme de colère, principalement quand il me regarda avec un sourire que je ne saurais décrire et qu'il replonge sur la bouche de sa petite copine.

Habillée avec un débardeur, un sweat et un jogging, je cours sur les trottoirs sans m'arrêter. Mes baskets suivent mon rythme avec plaisir, tout comme la musique. Quoique, ça serait plutôt le contraire, moi qui cours au rythme de la musique.  
De la sueur coule dans mon dos, sur mon visage et entre mes seins. Mais mes jambes continuent de m'entrainer toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ce que je sois très fatiguée mais je ne m'arrêterais pas. J'essaye de ne pas penser à Castiel, mais sans y parvenir. J'essaye de faire atténuer cette frustration mais peine perdue. La musique assourdit mes oreilles pour que les paroles de la chanson et que le bruit des instruments de musique transpercent mes pensées, pour ne plus penser à ce qui me chiffonne. "Limbo" de Daddy Yankee résonne dans tout mon corps. Mon cœur bat fort et j'ai chaud à cause de la course.  
Je n'arrive pas à faire sortir Castiel de ma tête, et j'ai peur, cela me terrifie.


	11. Chapitre 11

**"Ne te laisse pas séduire par les mots, laisse-toi plutôt convaincre par les actions."**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas aller à l'école, j'ai donc prétendu être malade. Je ne voulais pas le voir, mon élève aux cheveux rouges, je ne voulais pas encore le voir dans les bras d'Ambre. Pour une raison que je ne veux pas admettre, ça me rend bizarrement mal. Je n'aime pas les voir ensemble. Je crois que j'ai un tout petit peu des sentiments pour lui, juste parce qu'un élève canon s'intéresse à moi. Mais je vais y remédier, je dois le faire. Déjà j'ai bien compris qu'il jouait un peu avec moi, il me provoque et moi je tombe dedans comme une idiote, maintenant il doit espérer. Mais j'ai une idée pour que toute cette connerie prenne fin.

J'attache mes cheveux face à la glace qui est devant moi, me défie du regard avec hargne et pars vers la salle principale pour commencer à m'échauffer. Habillée d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt, je souffle un grand coup avant de me tourner et de voir Castiel pas très loin de moi. J'essaye de le regarder sans vraiment le faire et le salue comme un professeur l'aurait fait. Je cours, étire mes muscles, tout en me préparent à ce qu'il va m'attendre. Kim se montre vigilante avec Castiel, mais reste tout de même sympathique avec lui. On va faire de l'escalade aujourd'hui, ce qui ne me réjouit pas vraiment, car il va sûrement tenir la corde pendant que je monte, même si Kim reste derrière pour le tenir, et pire encore, si c'est lui qui est derrière moi pour me tenir. On met nos baudriers, et on se place. Ça commence bien, je tiens Kim par le baudrier derrière, elle place la corde et met ses mains sur celle-ci, pendant que Castiel fait un nœud en double huit pour l'attacher à son baudrier. Il commence à monter et c'est le bon moment pour moi de parler à Kim, en espérant que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges entende.

**-Kim**, dis-je sur un ton doux.  
**-Oui ?** Me dit-elle en restant concentrée.  
**\- Tu sais le site de rencontre? J'y suis retournée il n'y a pas longtemps, et il y a un gars qui m'a donné rendez-vous.**  
**\- Pourtant je croyais...** Commence-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.  
**-Joue le jeu s'il te plait,** lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

Elle prend quelques minutes pour voir où je veux en venir, et reprend la parole en paraissant intéressée.

**-Ah, et il est comment? Il s'appelle comment?**  
**\- Jade, il a les yeux verts d'après la photo, il est plutôt pas mal et il jardine.**  
**-T'aimes les jardiniers maintenant? Enfin remarque peut-être que grâce à ça il est doué avec ses mains,** dit-elle avec un air malicieux.  
**-Tout de suite,** dis-je avec un air faussement exaspéré.

Malheureusement pour moi, Castiel est déjà en haut, et Kim le redescend direct. C'est qu'il est doué dans cette matière. Il se détache, tout comme Kim, et je me retrouve à la place de Kim, elle-même à la place Castiel qui lui justement est derrière moi. Je ne peux qu'appréhender le moment où il va prendre mon baudrier dans sa main, qu'il me touchera presque. Kim me lance une dernière phrase avant de monter en tête:

**-Moi je dis, mets ta robe verte hyper sexy, et tu l'auras en moins de deux !**

Elle me lance un clin d'œil auquel je rougis sans faire exprès. Je sens tout de suite la chaleur de sa main quand il me prend par derrière... Cette phrase peut porter à confusion je trouve. Je prends en main la corde pendant que mon amie s'accroche aux appuis. Il est derrière moi, je le sais et je le sens, et cela me déstabilise un peu. C'est peut-être pour ça que je n'ai pas le temps de poser tout mon poids dans mes jambes quand Kim rate un appuie, et que ça m'emmène d'un seul coup car je ne lâche pas la corde. Heureusement que Castiel est là pour me rattraper et me tenir fermement à terre.

**\- Concentre-toi la petite, un peu plus et tu t'envoles avec moi,** dit Kim tout en continuant à monter.  
**\- Oui, désolée,** dis-je honteuse.

Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite le bras qui me tient par la taille. Je me sens très mal à l'aise quand je le remarque et surtout quand je sens sa chaleur, si je pouvais je me serais libérer, mais mes mains sont sur la corde qui tient Kim, je ne peux donc pas lâcher.

**-Castiel, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait,** dis-je sur un ton bas et mal assuré.

Il le fait, mais tout doucement. Je reprends ma respiration quand je ne sens plus sa chaleur autour de ma taille, et je n'ose pas me retourner quand vient mon tour d'escalader. Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça, et si mes souvenirs étaient bons, ce n'était pas mon truc. Mais je commençai à monter en me rappelant que je ne devais pas regarder en bas, et c'est comme ça que j'arrivai jusqu'en haut, fière de moi, même si j'avais mis du temps. Par contre je restai crispée quand Castiel me fit descendre.  
L'heure s'était très bien passée sinon, mis à par le fait que je n'avais reçu aucun regard ni aucune parole de l'élève aux cheveux rouges.

Je n'avais pas vraiment menti, il y avait vraiment un homme qui s'appelait Jade et qui voulait qu'on fasse connaissance, mais je ne lui avais pas répondu et n'avais pas, pour l'instant, l'intention de lui répondre. Je regardais sa photo tout en réfléchissant, il était attirant, alors pourquoi je n'avais pas envie de tenter ma chance avec lui? L'image d'une chevelure rouge s'imposa à moi comme une réponse et je poussai un soupir de frustration. Je fermai mon ordinateur et y retournai quelques minutes après pour aller sur facebook, je m'y étais inscrite mais n'y allai pas souvent. Je tapai dans la barre de recherche du haut "Castiel Leclair". Je le trouvai assez facilement, et allai sur son profil avec appréhension, j'avais peur de voir des choses que je ne voulais pas voir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule photo de profil, lui avec une guitare, je ne savais pas qu'il en jouait, je souriais malgré moi face à cette découverte. Ensuite, il avait qu'un seul fond, celui d'un nom de groupe que je ne connaissais pas, j'allai ensuite voir les différentes photos où il était identifié. Le plus souvent c'étaient des photos où on le voyait à une fête, je grimaçais quand je voyais une fille dans le cadre. Ensuite des photos de lui dehors, sûrement quand il n'était pas en cours et était en train de trainer, des fois une cigarette à la bouche. Sur son mur, je vis un message posté, c'était Ambre qui lui avait marqué un mot d'amour, je l'aurais trouvé mignon s'il ne lui était pas destiné . Il y en avait quelques uns, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse, juste un "j'aime". Par contre la photo de profil d'Ambre mit fin à ma curiosité, on les voyait se rouler une grosse pelle, je fermai donc la fenêtre, et en même temps l'ordinateur avec violence. Ce fut au même moment qu'Emilie rentra et me dit :

**-Fais attention ! C'est fragile ces choses-là.**  
**-Désolée,** dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon calme.  
**-Ça va ?** Me demande-t-elle suspicieuse.  
**-Oui, c'est rien.**

Elle referme la porte épuisée et n'essaye pas d'approfondir cette conversation. Je lui prépare à manger pendant qu'elle se douche et mes nerfs s'apaisent quand je bats un œuf avec la fourchette pour en faire une omelette.

C'est le soir, et je vais être encore toute seule. Je me suis douchée et j'ai mis quelque chose de confortable, un short court noir, et un débardeur de la même couleur, accompagné d'un sweat. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une ados, j'ai l'air si jeune comparé à mon âge, et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me plait, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être une femme. Ma petite taille n'arrange pas les choses, mais ma croissance est terminée, je vais rester comme ça maintenant. Je soupire et essaye d'avoir l'air sévère, mais sans maquillage ça marche moins bien que d'habitude. Je me détourne donc et vais en direction de la télé, où j'ai rendez-vous avec une pizza, un sprite et une série. Je m'affale sur le canapé et commence à entamer ma pizza quand une sonnerie vient m'interrompre. Je ne peux pas profiter d'un vendredi soir sans être interrompue ? Je me lève avec difficulté et vais ouvrir la porte. Quand je vois qui est devant moi, je me sens perdre pied car je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec lui, j'ai bien vu qu'il est plutôt imprévoyant. Mais j'essaye de me ressaisir et pose mon poids sur le coté droit de la porte.

**-Bonsoir Castiel,** dis-je avec un air qui se veut lassé.

Il se tient devant moi, habillé ma foi... très bien. Et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer sur son visage ce qu'il vient faire là.

**-Bonsoir Madame,** répond-t-il sans sourire.  
**-Tu veux quoi ?**  
**-J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez pour le travail qu'on a à faire en anglais.**

Je ne réponds qu'après quelques secondes, tellement cette demande inventée me surprend.

**\- C'est nouveau cet intérêt soudain pour l'anglais? En plus tu as vu l'heure?**

Il reste silencieux avant de dire :

**-En fait j'aimerais vous parler.**  
**-Très bien, je t'écoute.**

Je me force à être comme lui, impassible, même si la seule chose que j'ai envie en ce moment, c'est de le fuir, en lui fermant la porte au nez par exemple. Je pourrais le faire rentrer, mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut, et je sais aussi que si je ferrais ça, je ferrais une grosse erreur. Il me regarde dans les yeux et j'ai très peur de ce qu'il va dire.  
Non en fait, j'aurais dû avoir peur de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Il s'approcha de moi en une enjambée, prend ma tête entre ses mains et écrase ses lèvres contre les miennes, celles-ci sont brû mon corps frissonne quand il prolonge le baiser avec sa langue qui joue avec la mienne, et que son corps se colle d'avantage à moi. J'y réponds malgré ma conscience qui essaye de refaire surface, il arrête pour reprendre son souffle et moi j'en fais autant.  
Ça y est ma conscience a refait surface, je le pousse et recule avec frayeur en oubliant de fermer la porte. Il rentre avec une lueur bestiale dans le regard et ferme la porte. Ensuite, il se dirige vers moi avec un pas félin, prêt à attaquer sa proie. J'essaye de m'éloigner de lui en reculant d'avantage. Ma langue trouve comment remarcher et je parle, paniquée.

**-Non, non et non ! T'approches pas de moi, tu n'as pas intérêt Castiel !**

Je me mets derrière le canapé, la seule protection que j'ai contre lui pour l'instant, pendant que lui est devant celui-ci. Mais c'est avec souplesse qu'il passe par-dessus, pendant ce temps-là je continue à le contourner, mais il m'attrape par le poignet et je tombe sur le canapé, lui sur moi et moi en dessous. Je suis bloquée, piégée.

**-Castiel, s'il te plait arrête.** Lui dis-je en suppliant.

Il reste dans cette position et me regarde en me scrutant du regard. Mais il ne fait rien d'autre, ne m'embrasse pas et ne me touche pas.

**-Tu n'as pas aimé le baiser? Tu n'as pas envie de moi?**  
**-Là n'est pas la question Castiel, ce n'est pas bien ce qu'il se passe, tu es mon élève et je suis ton professeur, tu comprends ça ?**

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de dire :

**-Si vous voulez que j'arrête, vous n'avez qu'à dire le mot "Rouge", et j'arrêterai tout, d'accord?**

Je n'ai pas répondu à la question, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à plus qu'il m'embrasse tout doucement en mettant sa main dans mes cheveux qu'il masse tendrement, ensuite il se détache de ma bouche pour descendre la sienne dans mon cou qu'il frôle. Je sens mon corps bouillir, et cela me rappelle mes fantasmes que j'avais imaginé avec lui, ce qui n'arrange pas mon état, principalement quand je repense à l'orgasme que j'avais eu. Cette fois il me mord le cou pendant que son autre main qui ne servait à rien, avant, caresse ma cuisse nue. Je me mords la lèvre quand sa bouche remonte précipitamment pour me donner un baiser passionné pendant qu'il agrippe ma cuisse pour la coller à lui. Il arrête et enlève mon sweat qui doit sûrement le gêner, et je le laisse faire. Je suis limite en train de lui donner l'accord d'aller plus loin. Il le jette et replonge dans mon cou pendant que sa main gauche continue à se balader dans mes cheveux et à les tirer légèrement. J'essaye une dernière fois d'arrêter ce qui est en train de se passer et ce qu'il va se passer.

**-Castiel, arrête s'il te plait...**

Mais ma voix meurt quand il enlève ma première bretelle pour la descendre et fait apparaitre l'un de mes seins qu'il regarde une seconde, avant de lécher à coup de langue mon téton et de le mordiller, ce qui a pour effet de le durcir. Je ne pense plus qu'à cette bouche en train de faire monter mon plaisir. Mes mains se perdent dans sa chevelure rouge si douce au toucher et je me laisse aller, je le laisse contrôler la situation. Il ne perd pas une seconde et enlève mon débardeur avant de poser sa paume de main sur l'un de mes seins qu'il malaxe pendant qu'il me dévore la bouche. Je sens tout de suite son érection à travers les couches de vêtements se presser contre l'entrée de mon intimité, ce qui ne fait que m'exciter d'avantage. Il se lève, se déshabille précipitamment, je n'ai même pas le temps d'admirer son corps qu'il prend avec ses mains l'élastique de mon short et de ma culotte et tire d'un coup sec pour enlever les derniers vêtements que j'ai. Je pousse un léger gémissement quand je sens son corps chaud et dur contre moi. Avec sa main droite, il reprend ma cuisse et la caresse tout en remontant vers un endroit bien particulier pendant qu'il m'embrasse sauvagement. Mes mains s'accrochent à sa nuque. Avec l'un de ses doigts, il touche mon intimité, et la pénètre doucement, puis remarquant mon degré d'excitation, il me pénètre d'un seul coup avec son sexe en grognant de satisfaction. Je ne peux réprimer un cris, de douleur? ou de bonheur? Je n'en sais rien car quand il commence ses vas et viens, ce ne fut que du plaisir se baladant dans mon corps que je sentis. J'essayais de bouger à son rythme pour accentuer les frissons qui m'ont alla plus vite, et quand on arriva au point de non retour, à la place de libérer le plaisir avec un gémissement, je m'agrippai à son dos de toutes mes forces pour contenir le cris qui voulaient sortir. Pendant que lui plonge dans mon cou pour le mordre férocement, je pense que lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'on nous entende, et il s'écroula sur moi. J'étais complètement dans les vapes et j'essayais de respirer normalement. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, et peu à peu je m'horrifiais sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	12. Chapitre 12

**"Je ne suis pas le genre de fille canon a qui tout le monde veux parler,**

**ni le genre de fille populaire qui n'a qu'a claquer des doigts pour avoir**

**ce qu'elle veux. Non, moi je suis le genre de fille qui doit se battre pour avancer et qui après chaque chute doit se relever."**

* * *

Je passai mon sweat par la tête et gardai les yeux fixés au sol. Ce qui vient de se passer confirme mes craintes, et mes craintes se sont réalisées. J'ai honte de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et j'ai peur des répercutions. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon élève qui est en train d'enfiler son pantalon, et ce que je vois dans son dos me donne une claque monumentale. Des traces de griffes sont clairement visibles, et c'est moi qui les aie faits. Ça me rappelle que j'ai vraiment aimé ce qu'on a fait malgré tout. Le silence s'éteint quand le téléphone fixe sonne, je le regarde sans bouger, j'ai peur de répondre je crois, que ce soit une mauvaise nouvelle, comme pour me punir d'avoir couché avec l'un de mes élèves. Le répondeur se met donc en route et c'est la voix d'Émilie que j'entends : "Hey ! Je rentre plus tôt ce soir, garde moi de la pizza. A tout de suite." Je mets plusieurs minutes avant de capter qu'elle va arriver et que Castiel est toujours là.

-**Oh putain**, lâchai-je soudain paniquée.

J'accoure vers la porte et regarde s'il y a quelqu'un. Je vais vers mon élève et le prends par le bras pour l'amener de force jusqu'à la sortie.

-**Castiel il faut que tu partes, tout de suite !**

Il met son pied au moment où je ferme la porte.

-**Il faut qu'on parle**, dit-il avec volonté.  
-**Un autre jour.**

J'arrive à fermer la porte et attends quelques minutes avant de vérifier qu'il est bel et bien parti. Le couloir est vide, et j'entends un bruit de talons qui monte l'escalier. Je comprends tout de suite qui c'est, et je me jette sur le canapé en mettant une bien trop grosse part de pizza presque froide dans ma bouche, quand elle entre j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étouffer, mais le Sprite résous mon problème.

-**En fait tu voulais finir la pizza avant mon arrivée pour arriver à t'étouffer comme ça?**

Je souris avant de répondre:

-**Exactement, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

Elle jette ses affaires sur une chaise, enlève ses chaussures et prend une part de pizza.

-**Elle est froide, je vais aller la réchauffer un peu**.

Émilie prend toutes les pizzas, les met dans une assiette avant de les faire chauffer au micro-ondes. Pendant ce temps je ferme les yeux en m'appuyant un peu plus sur le canapé, heureuse d'avoir évité une catastrophe en plus. La série qui passe à la télé continue de se dérouler sans que je n'aie réussi à la suivre. Mon amie revient s'asseoir à côté moi avec l'assiette à pizzas, mais à la place de regarder la télévision, elle me regarde, moi. Ai-je oublié un détail?

Dans mon fort intérieur tous mes neurones crient l'alerte rouge. Je vois déjà la scène se dérouler sous mes yeux, elle en train de me sermonner et de me dire qu'il faut que je démissionne. Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'elle feigne un petit sourire avant de me dire :

-**La pizza est froide, quand je suis arrivée tu avais l'air affolée, et je trouve dans la poubelle un préservatif, tu vois toujours pas de quoi je parle?**

Je la regarder ébahie et un peu soulagée. Elle ne sait pas que c'était Castiel.

-**Tu regardes dans les poubelles maintenant?** Dis-je en prenant un air outragé.  
-**J'ai pas fouillé, j'ai juste mis un truc à la poubelle et je l'ai vu, et je sais à quoi ça ressemble, donc bon. Mais on s'en fou, alors c'était qui?**  
-**C'était Dake, il est venu à l'improviste.**

Mon mensonge semble très crédible, et il a l'air de marcher.

-**Et c'était comment?** Demande-t-elle avec curiosité.  
-**C'était super, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on regarde tranquillement la série rien que toutes les deux et les pizzas.**  
\- **Mouai, tu ne veux pas en parler?**  
-**Bah c'est surtout que j'ai rien à dire de plus, et que ça m'a épuisé.**

Ce qui est vrai, je suis exténuée. Pour clore la discussion je prends une autre part de pizza que je mange avec appétit. Je me mets en tailleur pour que ça soit plus confortable et profite de la soirée en essayant de ne pas penser à Castiel. Ce qui est peine perdue car quand j'y repense certaines sensations refont surface. Le plus bizarre c'est que je me sens à la fois euphorique et coupable.

Quand j'arrive dans ma salle de cours, j'ai une boule au ventre aussi énorme qu'un éléphant. Je vais avoir en face de moi l'élève avec qui j'ai couché et cela me rend plus que nerveuse, je m'installe donc en pensant à ce qu'on va faire, enfin avec mes élèves, pas avec lui. Je souffle un grand coup en entendant la sonnerie qui annonce le début des cours et que certains entrent déjà. J'essaye de ne pas regarder la chevelure rouge qui passe pour aller à sa place, et de paraitre décontractée, c'est le moment de mettre mon masque de professeur. Je fais l'appel et remarque qu'un groupe de filles manquent à l'appel, c'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappe à la porte.

-**Entrez**, dis-je en imaginant déjà boucle d'or entrer avec grâce.

Sauf que quand la porte s'ouvre, je m'attends à tout, sauf à ça. Une Ambre la tête baissée, et les yeux légèrement rougis désespérément cachés derrière un peu de maquillage part se réfugier avec ses copines à sa place habituelle.

-**Désolées**, déclarent ses deux copines à mon attention.  
-**Ce n'est rien**, dis-je avec inquiétude.

Intérieurement, j'ai peur de savoir pourquoi boucle d'or est aussi triste. Mais je me ressaisis en commençant à parler en anglais et à leurs faire cours. Ambre me fait presque un peu oublier la présence si imposante de Castiel avec ses pleures qui recommencent de plus belle. C'est d'un seul coup qu'elle part en courant de ma classe. Et aussitôt, je demande à l'une de ses amies d'aller la rejoindre sûrement aux toilettes. Bien sûr tous les élèves ont vu la scène, et je les entends commenter sans pour autant vraiment savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Je reprends donc le cours en essayant d'ignorer le regard qui me fixe à l'autre bout de la salle. Le point positif c'est qu'il ne fait rien pour me déranger, il est si je puisse dire "sage". Quand tous les élèves partent j'étends des bribes de phrases, "Il l'a quittée...", "Castiel...", "Ce matin...", "Dans la cour...", "Devant tout le monde". Je grimace en entendant ça, et sers les cahiers que je tiens tout en marchant vers la salle des professeurs. C'est à cause de moi si elle pleure? C'est à cause de moi s'il l'a quittée? Il compte faire quoi après? Il voulait me parler c'est vrai... devrai-je? Et si ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses? Je me cogne dans un autre professeur tellement je suis dans mes pensées

-**Désolée**, dis-je au concerné.  
-**Il n'y a pas de mal**, me dit-il avec un sourire que je rends.

Je me remets en marche en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le seul moyen que j'ai, c'est d'arrêter de le fuir et de lui faire face... dans un lieu public, je ne suis pas folle au point de me retrouver seul à seul avec lui encore une fois. Mais il faudrait mieux que ça soit loin de ce lycée quand même, ou un endroit pas trop fréquenté par les jeunes ou les autres professeurs.

Je n'y arrive pas, en fait c'est surtout que je ne sais pas comment faire, ni s'il veut toujours me parler et encore moins ce que je dois lui dire. Mais en même temps il fait comme si de rien n'était, et je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser. Peut-être que j'aurais ma réponse ce matin? A ce fameux cours de sport. Les heures passent pourtant et il ne se passe rien.  
Ce n'est que quand Kim prend sa douche et que je suis déjà prête dans le couloir en l'attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mon cœur bat fort sans aucune raison quand il s'approche de moi avec sa marche féline. Je ne le regarde pas directement et préfère poser mon regard sur ce qui m'entoure.

-**Madame, il faut qu'on parle.**  
-**Je pense qu'il le faut effectivement**, dis-je en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
-**Cet après-midi ? Dans le café Croissant de Lune, à 15 heures ça ira?**

Je hoche la tête, tout en surveillant si quelqu'un nous a entendus. Il part et je m'appuie sur le mur en soufflant. C'est déjà un début, j'y verrai plus clair cet après-midi.

Je marche et j'entends mon cœur battre jusqu'à mes oreilles tellement la pression de ce qu'il va se passer, de ce qu'il va me dire est forte. Le printemps arrive à petits pas, ça passe tellement vite. J'arrive enfin à distinguer le petit café où il m'a donné rendez-vous, je ne m'arrête pas et continue d'avancer pour ne pas me défiler à la dernière seconde, je ne veux pas fuir ce problème en faisant comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'entre et vois directement la chevelure rouge vive dans un coin du café, je me dirige vers lui et m'assois. Castiel me dévisage avant de déclarer :

-**Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez.**

Je ne réponds pas car un serveur me demande ce que je veux commander. Je lui demande un café au lait, et je trifouille mes mains avant de lever le regard et de me forcer à lui parler sans fausse note.

-**Moi-même je n'étais pas sûre de venir, mais il le faut bien, pour mettre les choses au clair.**  
-**Devenez ma petite amie.**

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma propre salve en entendant ceci, et regardai autour de moi avant qu'il ne continue dans sa lancée.

-**Bien sûr je sais qu'on ne pourra pas le faire officiellement par rapport à votre statut de professeur, mais je vous aime Madame, je vous veux pour moi tout seul.**

Je ne sais pas si cette nouvelle me comble de joie ou de panique, si elle me refroidit ou au contraire me réchauffe. Personne ne nous écoute, ou ne nous entend je crois. J'essaye donc de rester calme et posée quand le son de ma voix revient.

-**Castiel, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas, tu es mon élève et c'est un principe pour moi ce genre de chose.**  
**-Pourtant je sais que vous m'aimez aussi, je le vois, et après ce qu'il s'est passé, vous ne pouvez le nier**.

Je me pince l'arête du nez, ce jeune homme est beaucoup trop borné et têtu pour moi, comprend-t-il ma position au moins?

-**Je ne parle pas de ça, si quelqu'un l'apprend, je perdrais mon travail et tout le reste, je ne sais faire que ça, professeur d'anglais. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer les répercutions que cela pourrait avoir?**

L'angoisse fait place à la colère, je sors de la monnaie et la mets sur la table avant de commencer à partir, mais une main me retint le bras.

-**Et si je n'étais plus votre élève cela serait possible?**  
-**Tu as vu tes notes? Comment comptes-tu avoir le bac avec ton taux d'absentéisme ? Et je ne pense pas qu'un autre lycée voudra de toi.**

Je pars en le laissant réfléchir à mes paroles blessantes. Le fait qu'il insiste autant sans comprendre ma position m'énerve beaucoup, il pense que c'est aussi simple que ça? Comment peut-il être aussi ignorant... Arrivée près de l'appartement, je commence à regretter ce que j'ai dit, mais au moins j'espère l'avoir fait réfléchir pour qu'il me laisse tranquille et qu'il oublie cette histoire, même si j'avoue que cela me rendra triste, car je pense avoir un peu de sentiment pour lui.  
Il a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais comment peut-il le savoir... ce n'est encore qu'un enfant...

* * *

**Moi** : Voilà, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là, même si je l'avais commencé avant.  
**Prof** : Sans Blague, je suis restée au moins deux semaines dans ce putain de canapé !  
**Moi** : Te plains pas, au moins t'étais confortablement installée !  
**Prof** : Je m'en fou ! J'ai regardé tous les matins Dora L'exploratrice car je ne pouvais pas bouger, et je te parle même pas des autres émissions, alors tu fais chier !  
**Moi** : Si tu continues à te plaindre, dans la suite je vais te faire déménager en Alaska, sans Castiel !  
**Prof** : Finalement en y repensant, Dora était cool :) .  
**Moi** : Piouf, mes personnages sont vraiment compliqués à gérer... Surtout toi avec tes abords légèrement pédophiles...  
**Prof** : Je te rappelle que c'est Castiel qui s'est jeté sur moi et que c'est toi qui l'a écrit, donc dans ta tête t'es pas mieux !  
**Moi** : Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, j'espère cher lecteur que mon chapitre vous a plu ? Et que la participation de notre chère prof ne vous a pas dérangé !  
**Prof** : Blablabla... Fais comme si je n'étais pas là !  
**Moi** : C'est moi qui t'aie crée, alors tu me dois le respect, sinon qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire faire... un vieux prof dans ton lit, ça te dit?  
**Prof** : Tu n'oserais pas l'écrire... Parce que ce serait dégelasse en vrai x)  
**Moi** : Ce n'était qu'un exemple, je peux te faire faire plein d'autres trucs ! Et tu sais à quel point je peux être... sadique?  
**Prof** : Promis, je n'interviendrais plus !  
**Moi** : Je préfère ça !  
**Castiel :** Moi je n'est rien promit...


	13. Chapitre 13

**"Chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre."**

_Citation venant de la série Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension, je ne sais pas s'il le fait sérieusement ou s'il fait juste semblant, mais il écoute mon cours et prend même des notes. Apparemment, tous les professeurs qui ont remarqué ce changement qu'ils décrivent comme "Miraculeux". Après est-ce que cela va durer ? C'est une très bonne question. Je suis obligée d'en déduire qu'il le fait pour moi et cela me met en colère tout en me donnant un peu d'espoir. Il est trop têtu et borné ce gamin, comment vais-je faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourra jamais rien y avoir entre nous, pourquoi? Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je m'étais faite à l'idée que c'était impossible, nous deux, et que je n'ai pas envie de me compliquer la vie, surtout avec lui. J'ai même été obligée de lui mettre une bonne note, rapport à l'oral que je leurs avais demandé de préparer en guise d'entrainement, par contre je lui suis très reconnaissante d'avoir choisi un sujet qui n'a aucun rapport avec moi, Castiel avait finalement opté de nous parler d'un groupe de musique qui faisait du rock. Très passionné soit dit en passant, il avait vraiment l'air de les admirer, eux et leurs musiques. Du coup j'ai écouté certaines de leurs chansons par curiosité... Juste comme ça parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire.  
La sonnerie qui annonce la fin des cours interrompt mes pensées et je vois mes élèves partir en groupe ou seuls. Je tends l'oreille et écoute malgré moi ce que dit Castiel à son ami Lysandre.

**-Je te rejoins plus tard, j'ai besoin de parler à la prof.**

Mon estomac se noue quand je comprends qu'il a l'intention de venir me parler. Il se rapproche de mon bureau et j'avale ma salive pour me préparer mentalement. Surtout que le moment qu'on a passé sur le canapé me revient de plus en plus souvent en mémoire à chaque fois que je le regarde.

**-Madame ?**  
**-Oui ?**  
**-J'aimerais vous demander quelques chose, par rapport au cours d'anglais. J'ai quelques difficultés dans cette matière et j'aurais voulu savoir si vous pouviez me donner des cours particuliers ?**

Ses yeux s'assombrissent et les miens deviennent des soucoupes volantes face à sa question, il croit vraiment que je vais accepter? Mais il ne me le laisse pas répondre, comme s'il avait anticipé ce moment.

**-Bien sûr on ira dans un lieu public, vous connaissez le café « Croissant de Lune » ? J'aimerais au moins que vous m'accordiez quelques heures par semaines, avec le bac qui approche, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté.**

Ma tête me crie de refuser catégoriquement, mais mon cœur a de bons arguments pour accepter. Dans un lieu public, où il ne pourra rien faire, et où je l'aiderai simplement en anglais. Ce n'est pas condamnable d'aider un de ses élèves à progresser en anglais dans un café où il y aura plein de monde? En plus de ça, je pourrais continuer à le dissuader pour nous, enfin il n'existe pas de nous, juste pour lui, je crois?

**-D'accord, de 16h à 18h le Mercredi après-midi dans le café que tu as mentionné.**

J'essaye de rester impassible, et professionnelle face à mon élève qui m'a fait l'amour sur le canapé du salon. En parlant de ça, à chaque fois que je regarde ce canapé ou que je m'y assois, des souvenirs m'emplissent la tête à m'en rendre mal à l'aise. Devrais-je proposer à ma colocataire de le changer? Je pourrais lui dire qu'il est trop vieux, ou trop démodé. Une voix m'interrompt dans mes pensées.

**-Merci beaucoup, au revoir et à Mercredi !**

Je distingue un sourire victorieux sur son visage d'enfant rebelle. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait une bêtise en acceptant de l'aider.

Je mets un bout de tomate dans ma bouche à l'aide de ma fourchette et mâche. Je repense à ce qui a provoqué toute cette histoire, entre moi et Castiel, est-ce la fois où il m'a aidé quand mon ex essayait de me récupérer par la force? Ou est-ce que ça a commencé quand il me provoquait en cours et que je lui renvoyais l'ascenseur? A quel moment suis-je tombée amoureuse de lui? Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ou est-ce juste une passade? Un fantasme ? Et pour lui, que suis-je, un défi? Un amusement ? Je secoue la tête et croque un morceau de pain tout en fixant la télé qui est allumée. Si j'avais été de son âge et qu'on aurait été dans la même classe, m'aurait-il regardé? Parlé? L'époque où j'étais une élève dans un lycée me parait lointaine, je me rappelle que je souriais souvent, car je ne portais pas vraiment de masque, je l'ai revêtu-ce masque- quand j'ai compris que j'en aurais besoin avec mes élèves pour me faire respecter et écouter. C'est au lycée que Maman s'est officiellement pacsée avec mon père, enfin c'est mon beau-père mais il est comme un père pour moi. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais jeune, j'en ai un vague souvenir mais ils ont tout fait pour que ça ne m'affecte pas trop. Mais bon, on a toujours des séquelles qui vont avec dans ce genre de situation, par exemple, je n'ai plus entendu parler de mon vrai père, comme s'il avait disparu de la surface de la terre, peut-être pour se former une nouvelle famille ? J'ai appris à vivre avec, mais des fois je continue à me demander ce qu'il est advenu, et puis je me souviens que je m'en fiche car il m'a oublié, je le sais, alors j'essaye de faire de même. J'étais un peu plus naïve et tête en l'air quand j'étais au lycée, aujourd'hui un peu moins, et pourtant je sais que je n'ai pas tant changé que ça, j'essaye juste de me protéger derrière ce masque que j'ai créé.  
Une porte qui claque me fait sursauter.

**-Je suis rentrée !** Dit mon amie avec entrain.

Elle jette ses affaires sur le canapé, et me fait un sourire fatigué.

Notre premier cours particulier a commencé, et c'est très étrange et perturbant de voir Castiel bosser à fond sur quelque chose. Je lui ai donné plusieurs exercices à faire, et les seules fois où on parle c'est pour que je l'aide ou que je lui explique le cours d'anglais. Du coup je me sens moins tendue et plus à l'aise avec lui, il agit avec moi comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et je fais la même chose. Les semaines passent et rien ne change, à part ses notes bien évidement, il est au-dessus de la moyenne dans la plupart des matières. Et j'avoue que dans mon fort intérieur je suis fière de lui. Bientôt c'est le bac, la fin du lycée et le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour certains, peut-être que Castiel va être de ceux-là ? Je me demande ce qu'il a prévu de faire après le lycée, la fac ? Il faudrait que je lui demande, juste par curiosité. Parce que le fait qu'il ne me reparle pas de notre aventure m'inquiète, peut-être que mes mots ont fini par tracer un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, c'est ce que je voulais, non? Alors pourquoi mon cœur se serre-t-il à cette pensée...

J'ai essayé de ne pas regarder ses mains, ses cheveux, son visage, sa posture, mais je ne peux plus résister. Et puis il est tellement concentré sur ses exercices qu'il ne verra pas que je le dévore des yeux, je l'espère beaucoup. Ses mains qui ont ravagé mon corps de caresses tiennent un stylo qu'il manie très bien, ses cheveux rouges se balancent au rythme de sa tête. Mes yeux se posent sur le coin de ses lèvres roses, là où j'ai dû l'embrasser plusieurs fois quand on était sur le canapé. Je suis en transe quand il détourne les yeux de sa feuille pour les encrer dans les miens que je détourne aussitôt.  
J'en profite pour engager la conversation, qui fera une bonne diversion sur ce qu'il vient de se passer.

**-Alors, c'est quoi tes vœux pour après le lycée?**

Il me regarde une seconde avec la tête penché avant de poser son stylo et de s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

**-Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé, mais en vérité je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de continuer les études, j'aimerais me concentrer sur la musique et en faire mon métier.**  
**-Cette branche-là est assez raide et imprévisible,** dis-je en soutenant son regard.  
**-Je sais, j'ai l'intention de me trouver un petit boulot le temps que mon groupe grimpe vers le sommet, je sais qu'on y arrivera, je suis confiant.**

Il aime vraiment les défis dans tous les domaines cet élève, en amour et professionnellement. Comment peut-on vivre comme ça? En se basant sur de simples intuitions. C'est tellement beau la jeunesse, vouloir réaliser ses rêves et tout faire pour, je le trouve naïf mais tellement adorable de penser comme ça. J'espère sincèrement qu'il y arrivera, au moins un tout petit peu.

**-Et le bac dans tout ça?**  
**-Mes parents m'ont dit que je pourrais rester jusqu'au bac et qu'après je pourrais faire ce que je veux, c'est leur seule condition, j'avais l'intention de redoubler cette année pour gagner un plus de temps, mais j'ai rencontré un imprévu.**  
**-Un imprévu?** Dis-je septique.

C'est donc ça, ses parents voulaient au moins qu'il ait le bac avant de lui laisser sa liberté, comme une assurance, un contrat qu'ils s'étaient fait mutuellement.

**-Vous, Madame.**

Je relève la tête et croise son regard perçant. Je souris malgré moi, car je ne savais plus s'il voulait toujours de moi ou non, avant de dire ceci.

**\- Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais le morceau?**

Je me sentais vaincue et fatiguée de résister, de lui résister. Je savais que je l'aimais, je l'avais toujours su, et j'en avais marre de le nier, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se repassera quelque chose entre nous deux, du moins pas pour l'instant, pas tant qu'il sera mon élève.

**-Finalement, vous avez enfin accepté vos sentiments pour moi?** Dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.  
**-Là n'est pas la question, retourne faire ton exercice**, dis-je en essayant d'être neutre.

Il se remet à sa tâche avec beaucoup plus d'entrain qu'avant. Et dire que je lui avais donné mon numéro de portable pour qu'il ou que je le prévienne si on avait un imprévu et qu'on ne pourrait pas venir, mais en vérité aucun de nous deux ne voulait rater un seul de nos tête à tête.

Les jours fatidiques approchaient. Bientôt cette douce torture de l'avoir en cours prendrait fin, moi aussi je vais devoir faire passer les tests d'anglais à des élèves, mais pas ceux que je connaissais. Je faillis manquer le ballon de volet tellement mes pensées bouillaient en moi.

**-Bah alors, on s'endort**, rétorqua Kim.

Je lui tire la langue avant de louper vraiment le ballon quand il passe le filet. Un jeune garçon assis par terre à côté du terrain comptait les points et déclara Kim vainqueur. Essoufflée je pris la place de Castiel en suivant du regard son postérieur que j'avais à peine pu palper la fois où il était venu chez moi et qu'on avait fait l'amour. Il n'était pas revenu à la charge depuis qu'on avait parlé de l'imprévu qui n'était autre que moi, et j'étais donc soulagée et déçue. L'amour nous fait vraiment perdre la tête, nous faisant doucement dériver vers la folie. Et nous, on se laisse faire, car ça fait du bien.  
Une fois notre heure de sport terminée, nous allâmes prendre une douche et nous changer, je retrouvai Castiel seul dans le couloir, j'allai donc vers lui méfiante, et posai mon dos au mur. Il s'approcha de moi, et je sentis qu'il allait m'embrasser, alors je m'éloignai en soutenant son regard avant de dire d'un ton résolu :

**-Non.**  
**-S'il vous plait, Madame, ça fait tellement longtemps, et avec les examens, je ne sais même pas quand je vais vous revoir.**  
**-C'est non, et puis nous ne sommes pas ensemble dois-je te le rappeler?**

Il souffla de mécontentement, mais se tint à carreaux avant de me déclarer.

**-Oui je sais.**

Puis il partit, mon cœur arrêta de battre rapidement et ralentit même la cadence plus qu'à la normale. Je n'avais toujours pas pris de décision, et je ne savais même pas s'il allait l'avoir ce bac.

Tout se passa plus vite que je ne l'avais pensé, les examens, le début des vacances, les résultats. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles, rien, je savais juste par moi-même qu'il l'avait eu, avec une mention assez bien je crois. Beaucoup de monde avait été bluffé par ça, principalement ses professeurs. Je me rappelle l'avoir entraperçu pendant les pauses. Mais tout était fini, le soleil brillait, les cours étaient finis depuis un mois et je me sentais vide. Il avait dû finalement se servir de moi, ou il avait trouvé une autre fille. Peut-être qu'il avait découvert que ses sentiments envers moi n'avaient aucun rapport avec de l'amour. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait que les relations interdites et qu'il semblerait que la nôtre ait pris fin. Je serrai encore plus fort mon oreiller contre moi, et versai quelques larmes salées sur celui-ci. Pourquoi avais-je été aussi stupide? Naïve? Mon portable vibra mais je n'avais pas le courage de regarder le message qu'il m'avait été envoyé. Je restai donc là, et finalement regardai un film d'horreur pour laisser tout ce que je pensais dans un coin de ma tête et de me concentrer sur le film.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai avec les yeux gonflés, à force d'avoir versé des larmes. Mes cheveux roux entravaient ma vue quand je lus avec difficulté le message que j'avais reçu la veille.

_« Salut, demain soir je fais un concert avec mon groupe, j'ai mis dans ta boite aux lettres les papiers de l'événement où tu trouveras l'heure et l'adresse. Viens si tu veux de moi, si tu veux que notre histoire devienne autres chose que des souvenirs. Castiel. »_


	14. Epilogue

**"La vérité c'est que j'ai peur, tout le temps. Ça s'arrête jamais, c'est comme si une partie de mon cœur était paralysée de peur de souffrir."**

* * *

La foule qui est face à moi est déchaînée, les couleurs fusillent la salle peu éclairée comme des éclairs. Je sens la chaleur de tous ces corps qui me regardent et j'ai chaud. Ce sentiment de liberté quand je suis sur scène avec mon groupe me donne des frissons. Je me sens bien, beau, fort et heureux. J'aime tellement ça, être là, avec eux, et faire tout notre possible pour réaliser notre rêve. Vivre ce moment avec tous ces jeunes qui nous écoutent est jubilatoire. Ils aiment notre musique et le montrent en dansant ou en nous regardant avec des yeux pleins d'admiration. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ça, devenant de plus en plus une drogue.  
Mes mains passent une dernière fois sur les cordes de ma guitare et le public se met à crier de joie. Le concert est terminé, et nous remercions une dernière fois les gens face à nous qui réclame encore plus de chansons, mais nous sommes en sueur et exténués, principalement Lysandre qui chante depuis que nous avons commencé.  
Je m'essuie le front avec une serviette et souris à mes amis qui en font de même. Durant le temps qui suivit cette action, on parla avec certains de nos "fans", nous ne sommes pas très connus encore, mais certaines filles avaient flashé sur nous. Je ricanai avec mon pote qui jouait de la batterie quand on vit Nina, une petite fille qui était tout le temps scotchée sur Lysandre depuis qu'elle l'avait vu chanter, son premier fan je dirais. Ensuite nous rangeâmes notre matériel, j'essayais depuis le début de la soirée de ne pas penser à mon prof d'anglais, si elle allait venir ou non. Je ne voulais pas y penser de peur qu'elle ne vienne pas, j'avais beau lui courir après depuis le début en espérant que je ne me trompais pas à son sujet, ça n'empêchait pas une petite voix dans ma tête de raisonner en me disant qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de moi. J'étais amoureux d'elle, est-ce que ça allait durer si elle venait? Je n'en savais rien, et cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant, car je l'aimais. Depuis que je l'avais vu sans défense avec cet homme qui était son ex, j'avais voulu la protéger. Son vrai visage était apparu aussi clair que du cristal, une femme sensible et fragile. Je voulais en savoir d'avantage sur elle. Mais il était tard et elle n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, et cela m'inquiétait et me serrait le cœur, je ne la reverrais sûrement plus jamais si elle ne venait pas, et la harceler ne me semble pas une très bonne idée, même si on avait couché ensemble. Pour dire la vérité, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut, mais au moins j'ai essayé et c'est ça qui compte, j'avais bossé comme un dingue juste pour elle, pour qu'on puisse être ensemble sans problème, car j'avais bien capté que l'ascendance élève professeur, ne lui plaisait pas.  
Je soupirai et continuai de tout ranger dans la camionnette qui appartenait à Dake, notre batteur. Au moins mon rêve et mon objectif de grimper dans le domaine de la musique commençaient à prendre forme, même si je n'avais pas encore trouvé de petit boulot. Une voix attira mon attention, mais je pus entendre ce qu'elle avait dit.

**-Ma jolie, tu ne préfères pas plutôt me parler à moi?** Dit Dake avec un sourire ravageur.

Je m'approchai et remarquai une femme vêtue de noir de la tête au pied, avec un chapeau et des lunettes, mais je la reconnus immédiatement. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que je m'approchai d'elle de ma marche la plus sexy.

**-Laisse tomber Dake, celle-là est à moi ! Casse-toi !**

Il sembla déçu, mais plaça un clin d'œil avant de partir plus loin.

**-Depuis quand je suis à toi?** Répliqua ma prof en croisant les bras.  
**-Depuis que tu es venue ici me retrouver, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour avoir un baiser.**

Mais elle me repoussa gentiment en posant ses mains sur mon torse. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas pu la toucher ni l'embrasser.

**-Avant je veux instaurer certaines règles**, dit-elle sérieuse.  
**-Pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça?** Demandais-je pour changer de conversation.  
**-Je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse, il y a pleins d'élèves du lycée ici, dit-elle en murmurant, mais sinon pour en revenir au sujet principal, j'aimerais poser certaines règles importantes.**  
**-Les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes tu sais?** Dis-je sur un ton taquin.

Elle me fusilla du regard mais voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, elle continua à parler.

**-D'abord, j'aimerais garder notre relation secrète quelques mois, et pas le droit de venir à l'improviste chez moi.**

**-C'est tout?** Dis-je en paraissant lassé.  
**-Oui, pour l'instant.**

Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et pris son visage entre mes mains pour lui donner un long baiser langoureux qui la laissai pantelante et rougissante au niveau des joues. J'adorais l'effet que je produisais sur elle, c'était tellement bon de retrouver son odeur que je n'avais pu goûter que trop rarement.

**-Chez toi, ou chez moi?** Demandais-je sérieusement.  
**-Pardon?** Dit-elle un peu furieuse.

Je lui souris et posai mes lèvres encore une fois sur les siennes avant de la mordre légèrement et de mettre ma langue dans sa bouche pour caresser la sienne qui m'accueille avec joie. J'entravai sa taille avec mes mains pour rapprocher nos cœurs qui se réchauffaient de plus en plus. Sentant qu'elle commençait à perdre le contrôle, elle s'éloigna en rougissant.

**-Madame...**

Je ne pus continuer car elle me coupa.

**-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, je ne suis plus ton professeur**, dit-elle sur un ton résolu.  
**-Je t'appelle comment alors ?** Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre, car ce sera la première fois que je pourrais enfin l'appeler par son prénom.  
**-Castiel, je suis quasiment certaine à cent pour cent que tu connais mon prénom.**

Je souris et lui prend la main pour l'emmener près de la camionnette pour que je puisse dire au revoir à mes amis. Ceci fait, je pris la direction de mon nouvel appartement que j'avais loué depuis peu et qui était petit, mais qui me convenait.

**-On va où? D**emanda-t-elle.  
**-Chez moi.**

Elle se laissa faire à mon plus grand étonnement et j'en fus ravi, j'aime quand on me résiste mais à la longue ça devient un peu chiant.

**-Castiel?** Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'on marchait.  
**-Oui ?** Dis-je en continuant à avancer.  
**-Tout ceci n'est pas un jeu, c'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas?**

Elle a peur, c'est ce qui se reflète dans ses yeux, de la peur. Elle m'aime vraiment et cela me comble de joie. Qu'a fait son ex d'elle ? Pour qu'elle soit aussi méfiante que ça et qu'elle ait peur que je me serve d'elle... Je m'arrête et la regarde dans les yeux tout en lui parlant pour la rassurer.

**-Bien sûr que notre histoire n'est pas un jeu, elle est aussi réelle que le soleil et la lune.**

Elle ne répond pas, mais semble très touchée, trop pour pouvoir répondre.

-**Rentrons vite, sinon je risque de te déshabiller ici-même**, dis-je pour la déstabiliser avant d'ajouter son prénom, **Iris.**


End file.
